


Daughter of the Blood Moon

by dongyrn



Series: The Moon Prophecy Trilogy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fae & Fairies, Lesbian Erotica, Lesbian Sex, Modern Era, Multi, Paranormal, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyrn/pseuds/dongyrn
Summary: Kaela figured she had the unlife pretty well figured out. As a vampire Enforcer, she kept busy doing what she was good at. But then this gorgeous redheaded Were shows up to get her all spun up and turned about, with a blonde Fae close on her heels spouting something about a prophecy involving the three of them. Things just got a lot more interesting, not to mention complicated…





	1. Chapter 1

**Book 1 of The Moon Prophecy: Daughter of the Blood Moon**

"But first, on earth as vampire sent,  
Thy corpse shall from its tomb be rent,  
Then ghastly haunt thy native place,  
And suck the blood of all thy race.

There from thy daughter, sister, wife,  
At midnight drain the stream of life,  
Yet loathe the banquet which perforce  
Must feed thy livid living corpse.

Thy victims ere they yet expire  
Shall know the demon for their sire,  
As cursing thee, thou cursing them,  
Thy flowers are withered on the stem."  
~Byron

* * *

 

Kaela Cameron was in desperate need of a drink.

She brushed her raven-black bangs out of her eyes and adjusted her short ponytail as she walked through the doors of the busy pub. Her boot heels clacked against the floor as she made her way inside, the sound of her new dark blue jeans as they moved making a whisking sound only audible to ears as sensitive as hers. _And likely every other bar patron here_ , she thought to herself in amusement.

She stood at the bar and unzipped her black leather jacket to reveal a deep emerald green blouse. The athletically slim woman then leaned against the counter and waited patiently for the bartender to get to her. It gave her time to appreciate the curves of the golden-haired woman who was serving up the drinks in the crowded pub. _Very nice._ She sighed to herself somewhat morosely. _It's been far too long._

The bartender finally slinked over to where Kaela was standing, and she managed to get a good scent from her. _Ah,_ _werewolf. Should have expected that in a Supe-friendly pub._ Werewolves were the most numerous in the Supernatural community worldwide, though not as organized as the Vamps nor as centralized as the Fae.

"Hi there," the woman said cheerily, her Bronx accent thick and syrupy. Her nostrils flared slightly as she took stock of her customer. "We don't get many vampires in here."

Kaela grinned at her, the tips of her fangs barely showing. It was less intimidation and more subtle acknowledgment of her correct classification. "I imagine not, we tend to stick to our own more often than not."

"Well, my name's Lydia. What can I get for ya?"

"I'd like a Bloody Navel, AB-pos if you have it."

Lydia pursed her lips. "Sorry hon, we only carry A-positive here. Like I said, not many of your kind stop by."

"It's okay Lydia, that will do. Thank you."

She sipped at her drink once she got it. It wasn't all that bad really, a good balance of the orange juice, Peach Schnapps, and blood. Alcohol was one of the few things she was able to enjoy from her mortal life. Fortunately, vampires could ingest liquids just fine, it was only solid food that made them seriously ill.

Blood was the only way to receive nourishment for vampires. That much, at least, the legends got right. Certain blood types had certain flavors, A-positive being the most common and therefore the blandest. The more rare ones, especially if given from a high-class or highly-educated individual, could taste like a fine wine.

"It's very good, my thanks again Lydia," she offered to the pretty bartender, sliding over a twenty-dollar bill and indicating she should keep the change.

"No problem, hon. You passing through? What made ya stop in here, huh?"

"Council business," Kaela replied shortly, trying to keep her tone pleasant. _Always Council business... and that would explain why it's been far too long._

Lydia gave her a friendly smile as she moved down the bar to serve other customers, leaving the raven-haired vampire alone with her musings.

Kaela was the Lead Enforcer for the North American Council of Vampires. While she normally covered cases on just the Eastern seaboard, she'd often have to travel the breadth of the country on assignment. And those assignments usually dealt with rogue vampires or other problems that the Council needed covered up and kept out of the public eye.

Ever since the vampires came out in the media fourteen years ago, their relationship with the public had been tenuous. They'd already owned (or were themselves) most of the politicians, media, and members of the legal system. But public opinion is an enigmatic thing at times, and the Council worked hard to keep most supernatural issues out of the limelight. So the Enforcers served as the primary agents of internal vigilance for the supernatural community, or at least vampires, to prevent the actual police from getting involved. They oftentimes did work with the mundane authorities, sometimes in an official capacity, and sometimes with a cover.

If you wanted to get right down to the matter, though, it meant Kaela more often than not acted as an assassin.

She didn't like to think of it as such until she got some alcohol in her. The effects were so brief, so fleeting, that she could only start in on her maudlin train of thought before the buzz wore off again. And then she could remind herself of the good she did, like the current assignment she just completed there in New York City.

The Prince of New York had requested Council assistance in tracking down a rogue vampire who was murdering tourists. His own Sheriff was unable to make much headway, the memory of which made Kaela snort to herself in amusement. _I wonder if he was even trying. Didn't take all that much effort, just one night's work._

She had finished up last night and woke again upon tonight's sunset in the safe house she was staying in. Now it was time to push on and head back to her apartment down in Maryland. Somehow. She'd wrecked yet another Council-owned car that had been lent to her. This time was definitely not her fault, however. It just happened to be parked right under the window where the rogue Vamp had tackled her to send them both flying through.

A pair of vampire bodies hitting a car from four stories up can do significant damage.

"I really don't want to spend another night in this city," she muttered to herself. The Big Apple itself was fine, really, as were most of the supernaturals and mundanes contained therein. It just held too many bad memories. _At least you didn't have to see... her._

Finishing off her drink, Kaela glanced over to thank Lydia again when she noticed a flash of red hair from further down the bar. She took a closer look and suddenly was very, very interested.

The striking redheaded woman was sitting at the bar, perhaps six seats removed from her, alone and drinking a smoky-looking liquid. She wore faded jeans and a dark blue tee shirt, a short, well-worn leather jacket, and hiking boots. As a patron walked past her in Kaela's direction, she inhaled deeply to catch her scent. _Werewolf. Strong one, too._

Another bar patron walked by in the opposite direction, carrying Kaela's scent towards the redheaded werewolf. She perked her head up, sniffing, and turned her freckled face towards Kaela. Brilliant green eyes locked on to her own dark ones, and Kaela was instantly mesmerized. _Whoa. I haven't felt that drawn to someone since... well, certainly none of the Vamp lovers I've had did this to me._

Almost unconsciously she slid out of her chair, walking down towards the other woman who had not broken eye contact. In fact, she licked her lips as Kaela drew closer. _Well, now, that's all sorts of encouraging._

"Hello," she smiled as she slid gracefully into the unoccupied seat next to the beautiful Were. "Mind if I join you?"

"Please do," the other said in a low, sultry voice. "I'm Jessica Greene, but you can call me Jess."

"Kaela Cameron. Call me Kae, please." They held hands in greeting, and a jolt of electricity shot through her at the touch of her warm grip. The contact was maintained for several seconds longer than was necessary, but neither one seemed to mind.

"So," Jessica finally started, leaning an elbow on the counter as she faced Kaela. "Are you local, or passing through?" She brushed a long, curly lock of red hair back behind her ear.

"The latter," Kaela smiled back, butterflies soaring through her middle. _Calm down, you're a vampire, not some giddy teenager._ Her eyes moved down to the woman's plump lips, and she licked her own. _I wonder what she tastes like..._ Clearing her throat, she shifted her gaze back up. "And you?"

"The same," she replied, grinning widely. She glanced down at Kaela's lips, and then back up again quickly. _Oh, this is going very well indeed,_ Kaela thought eagerly.

"I don't have transportation, though," the raven-haired vampire sighed. "I don't suppose you're heading towards Washington DC?"

Jessica drained her glass, never taking her eyes off of Kaela. "I'm heading southward, yeah. No particular destination in mind, just where the wind takes me."

"Hmm, a gypsy girl," Kaela joked softly. "Would you like to give me a lift? I can repay you with... comfortable accommodations for the evening."

The heat in the redhead's eyes stirred something inside her, something she hadn't felt in some time. "I'd love to, Kae," she replied. Her voice had dipped to an almost throaty growl, desire seeping through.

Kaela slid out of her chair and offered her hand to Jessica, who took it eagerly, leaving payment for her drink on the bar. The same jolt of electricity shot through her again, sending a tingly warmth through limbs that had been long cold. Where their hands met, Kaela could feel the subtle heat spread up and outward, making her almost dizzy with anticipation.

Jessica led the pair out of the bar and onto the noisy New York City streets, then around the corner to where the bar had private access parking. They stopped at a cobalt-blue sports car with Vermont tags.

"Very nice," Kaela said appreciatively. Just because she tended to abuse most of the Council cars given to her didn't mean she couldn't perceive a quality automobile when she saw one.

"Thanks," Jessica grinned as she released the vampire's hand to unlock the doors. "This is my baby. She's a 2000 Mustang GT. Eight cylinders of American muscle car."

Kaela grinned back as she slid into the leather passenger seat. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that the small back seats had several bags and some scattered articles of clothing on them. _She's obviously been living out of her car. Wonder how long?_ "I take it you're a bit of a car enthusiast?"

"Might be," Jessica laughed lightly as she tossed her jacket into the back seat and started up the engine. It gave a growl like a caged beast, and the frame vibrated briefly as the engine turned over, settling into a deep purr that sent goosebumps along Kaela's arms. "I'm an enthusiast of many things," the redhead added casually, glancing over with a mischievous grin.

"Are you now," Kaela murmured, enjoying the flirting immensely. _So refreshing not to worry about hidden agendas and the like._ "You know how to get towards DC?"

"I can get back to route 95 from here," Jessica confirmed as she shifted gears to move out. "Are we going all the way into the city?"

"Just outside," Kaela replied. "Silver Spring, actually, though it's inside the DC Beltway. We have, oh, three and a half hours or so to get to know each other better."

Jessica neatly slid out into traffic, fairly light on this end of town. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

They had traveled for a few hours without stopping, the radio playing mostly heavy metal music as that seemed to be Jessica's preference, and Kaela had learned frustratingly little about the other woman's background. She could glean by her evasive answers that she didn't belong to a pack, which was unusual for an Alpha werewolf of her obvious strength, and that the reason for that was a subject of some discomfort to her. Kaela decided not to pursue that angle any further, instead asking about her travels through the Northeast of the country. As it happened, they both had enjoyed the small town of Plymouth immensely, as well as Cape Cod.

"The sunsets there, it's just unbelievably beautiful," Jessica sighed wistfully. "Almost as nice as the sunrises over the water."

Kaela laughed quietly. "Well, I wouldn't know about that. I haven't seen either in many decades."

"Oh!" Jessica exclaimed, turning red with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, that was... Shit. That was really stupid for me to say."

"It's okay. Really," she tried to reassure the flustered werewolf.

"Well, I'm sorry anyways," Jessica said, then snorted softly. "I've never actually, um, been with a Vamp before."

"And I've never been with a Were before, either," Kaela said gently. "So it's a night of firsts for both of us, yes?"

Jessica licked her lips nervously, the first sign of apprehension that Kaela could detect all evening. "So, can I ask you a question? I mean," she interjected hurriedly, "if you don't want to answer, that's fine, I just..."

Turning slightly in the passenger seat, Kaela laughed lightly. "You can ask me anything, really. I won't be offended."

"Okay. Right. So, um." The redheaded werewolf fell silent for a few beats, her eyes remaining on the road ahead. "I've heard, well just rumors really, but I heard from someone that when some vampires, um, feed, it can be sorta, um, pleasurable...?" Her voice had trailed off to a squeak, and she cleared her throat. "That's what I heard, anyway."

Kaela tried very hard not to laugh at the woman's discomfort. "It can be true, yes. That depends on several factors though." She reached over and trailed her finger along Jessica's right arm where it rested on the gearshift, from the wrist up to the inside of her elbow. She savored the scent of her arousal as well as her increased heartbeat from the touch. Watching the pulse on her neck, just visible through her bright curly red tresses, was almost mesmerizing. "Firstly it would depend on the specific bloodline, which I do happen to be a part of. And then within that bloodline, the older the generation, the stronger it can be."

Jessica's lips pursed in an "Oh" shape. She cleared her throat again. "And, um, if it's not like really offensive for me to ask... What generation are you, then?"

Kaela leaned over slightly so that her breath could tickle the beautiful driver's ear. "Positively ancient," she purred.

The other woman's eyes got wide, and without looking over, she whispered, "How far are we, exactly, from your place?"

"About another half hour or so," Kaela smirked as she leaned back again. She was suddenly pressed into her seat when Jessica threw her car into a higher gear and accelerated quickly, passing several other cars on the highway.

"Betcha I can make it in less than twenty," Jessica said in a husky voice.

Kaela gave a giggle that was quite out of character for her. "I very much like the way you think, Jess," she murmured, grinning.

* * *

They pulled up to the Skyline Apartments seventeen minutes later. The large apartment building was a towering 30-floor Supe-only (preference given to Vamps) complex located in Silver Spring, Maryland, overlooking the nearby Metro station. It boasted a multi-level underground garage, automatic steel window shutters that closed on sunrise and opened again at sunset, and very high security. Several similar apartments could be found in most major metropolitan cities, but this particular one was where Kaela called home.

Kaela leaned across Jessica to insert her passcard and open the garage doors. She could have just given it to the freckled redhead, but this way was more fun. And in any case, Jessica's heartbeat conveyed that she didn't mind the body contact in the least.

After directing Jessica towards one of the empty parking spaces reserved for her, Kaela proceeded to exit the car and head towards the elevators as Jessica locked up and followed.

Up on the twelfth floor, they exited onto a brightly-lit hallway bordered by several doors. Kaela proceeded to the end of the hallway to unlock her door, wordlessly ushering Jessica ahead of her. The werewolf stopped inside the doorway, looking about in awe.

Kaela hadn't done much to furnish the apartment, preferring to leave the wide open space free of clutter. To the left of the doorway was a long black countertop with matching barstools, bordering the small and mostly unused kitchenette area. On the right were a couple of doors, one of which led to a windowless guest room and the other a restroom, and further ahead on the left was the door to a small suite that was left empty. In front of that was an open staircase that led upwards to the loft-style main suite, covering the whole left upper half of the apartment.

The main part of the spacious area stretched upwards for two stories. Directly across was a fireplace and a tall column of white stone, and bordering it on either side were floor-to-ceiling windows, revealing the twinkling lights of the distant capital city. There was a pair of black couches spaced in front of the fireplace, and just around the corner to the right, an alcove opened up where a pool table was located. It had come with the apartment, though Kaela had never used it.

The deeply-piled carpet was white in color to match the walls, and most of the furnishings were black to offset it, including the kitchen cabinets, countertop, and fridge.

"Wow," Jessica said finally, staring around in wide-eyed wonder. "Nice digs."

Kaela locked the door behind her and tossed her passcard and keys on the counter. She moved up behind Jessica, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her in close. "I'm glad you like it," she murmured into the Were's curly red tresses. "I don't get to spend much time here, but it's home." She nuzzled her neck, giving a light kiss over the rapidly pulsing artery there. "And I've never brought anyone home with me before."

"Really?" Jessica said breathlessly, holding Kaela's arms with her own and leaning back into the embrace. "Lucky me."

"You're about to be," Kaela growled, once more savoring the scent of Jessica's arousal. She moved her hands down the redhead's front, unbuttoning and then slowly unzipping her jeans until she could slide a hand in. The Were inhaled sharply as she did so, arching her back and reaching around to hold Kaela's head with her right hand.

"Oh, merciful Goddess, yes," she moaned as Kaela moved a finger along the slickness of her clitoris. "Please, Kae..."

Kaela was more than willing to comply, slipping the finger deep inside and meeting no resistance whatsoever. Jessica let out a sharp gasp and used her left hand to grab Kaela's rear. They stood like that for some time, rocking in unison while Kaela slid her finger in and out, curling it to reach the sweet spot. Jessica shuddered, and then cried out as she shook in the throes of an orgasm.

The raven-haired vampire gently withdrew her hand and supported the limp and shaking woman in her arms until she could recover.

"Well, holy shit," Jessica finally murmured appreciatively. She turned her head to look around with her brilliant green eyes, hooded with desire. "How about we take this party to your bed?"

"That is an excellent idea," Kaela grinned. She released her grip to let Jessica turn fully, and then closed in again to give her a long, slow kiss. She was very careful not to nick the Were's tongue with her fangs and noted that Jessica was being equally cautious with her own sharp canines.

They parted after what seemed to be an indeterminable length of time, grinning at each other. Kaela took Jessica's hand and led her towards the staircase. "This way," she purred, and the redhead followed eagerly.

Once upstairs, they spent very little time in divesting each other of clothing. Kaela had quickly turned down the covers of her king-sized bed before they could both climb in, kissing and groping one another. Their hands and mouths explored each other, Kaela mesmerized by the wonderful expanse of freckles across the redhead's body, and Jessica, in turn, lavishing her tongue across the vampire's alabaster skin, making her moan in ecstasy.

Her green eyes twinkling mischievously, Jessica turned Kaela over so that she was on her back. She leaned over her on all fours, the tips of her generous breasts brushing against Kaela's more modest ones. "My turn," the gorgeous werewolf giggled, before using her plump lips to trail kisses and licks down her body.

When she arrived between her legs she wasted no time in lavishing attention on Kaela with abandon. The vampire arched her back, threading her fingers into the curly red tresses covering her abdomen. _By the Gods, she feels so good..._ She started gyrating her hips as the tension built up inside her, screaming for release, as Jessica slipped a finger inside of her to join in the assault with her tongue. "Yessss...!" she hissed, tossing her head from side to side. "Don't stop, Jess..." And then she was almost blinded by the orgasm that erupted, stronger than she had ever felt in her existence. She screamed, her body tensing before collapsing back onto the covers.

The grinning werewolf slowly crawled back up Kaela's body. "That good, huh?"

"I would think that would be fairly obvious," Kaela murmured. She stared up into the Were's eyes, and she knew her own eyes had silvered. She felt the tips of her fangs extend, pushing against her lips.

Jessica stared back with no trace of fear. If anything, she looked even more excited. "Um, so, would you like to... drink from me?" she asked hesitantly.

Kaela didn't answer, just rolled so that their positions were switched and she was now crouched over Jessica's body, which was trembling in anticipation.

"Anywhere you like, lover," Jessica whispered.

Kaela couldn't answer in words, just gave an appreciative growl and grinned, showing her fangs that had descended. She quickly slithered down in between her lover's freckled legs, licking the inside of her thigh. One deft finger was joined by another as they slid into her, thrusting slowly yet deeply while her thumb caressed her clit, making Jessica squirm with pleasure. She inhaled deeply, breathing in her arousal, but could no longer restrain herself. She was as gentle as she could be in piercing the skin above her femoral artery, which caused a sharp inhale of surprise, but as she began to drink Jessica moaned loudly.

Most blood tasted like a thick, flavorful yet coppery wine to Kaela. She hadn't had a great variety outside of mundanes, and so was pleasantly surprised by the rich flavor that was now burning its way down her throat. _It's like... like a finely aged whiskey..._ As the warmth spread through her body, every nerve ending was set on fire, and she felt Jessica shudder above her as she reached another powerful orgasm, pumping her fingers in and out with abandon until the Were's muscles tightened around her fingers. After a few shuddering minutes, Kaela was able to ease her fingers out, lingering along her thigh for a bit and caressing their way up to her stomach.

They were both too tired after that to do much else besides gather the sheets and wrap themselves up together in bed. The evening was only halfway spent, but Kaela couldn't keep her eyes open. She marveled at the feeling of Jessica's warm limbs encasing her as sleep overtook them both, and she had time for one last conscious thought.

_I could get used to this._

* * *

Kaela was wakened from her exhausted slumber by the vibrating phone on her nightstand. Groaning, she extracted herself from the tangled and freckled limbs that were wrapped around her, gently pushing Jessica to the side so she could clumsily reach for the phone, which she retrieved on her third attempt.

"Dammit Kent, I'm supposed to have the night off," she grumbled sleepily into the phone once she answered it. "It's only three hours til dawn."

"This is a quick one, just over in College Park," her brother replied. "Kae... It's Raphael."

That got her to sit upright, ignoring the sheets that fell from her shoulders. "What did he do this time?" she asked angrily, all traces of sleep gone.

"Killed a couple of college students. There were witnesses." Kent paused for a beat. "He's been cornered by the local police in a house, they have SWAT on the scene but are holding on entry. I've got authorization."

"About fucking time," Kaela growled. "Just because he's the childe of a Council member-"

"I know, Kae. Can you do this, please? Use the federal agent cover, make it domestic terrorism. I have a cleanup team en route already."

Kaela ran her hand through her tousled hair, vainly trying to get it into order. "Sure, Kent, I could make it from here in, oh, twenty minutes, it's just next door... Ah, dammit. I forgot I don't have a car still..."

"I can take you," a soft voice interjected at her elbow.

Kaela glanced over to where Jessica had rolled onto her stomach, kicking her feet in the air idly. She was resting her chin on her folded arms, looking up at her intently with her brilliant green eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light. Kaela ran her gaze over her bare, freckled back, down past her delicious-looking rear and up her shapely and muscled legs. The sight of it made her mouth very dry and suddenly she was already longing for another taste of the intoxicating woman next to her.

"Alright Kent, I'll be there, give me time to get my shit together," Kaela murmured into the phone before hanging up. She set her cell phone down carefully, never taking her eyes off of the gorgeous redheaded woman in her bed.

"It's likely to be dangerous," she began softly. "My line of work isn't very forgiving."

"I can handle myself," Jessica smiled. She got up on her hands and knees, leaning forward to give Kaela a warm, sensual kiss. "And I'd like to stick around a little more. If you'd like me to?"

"Oh, I very definitely would like you to," Kaela breathed. She gave herself a little shake. "We need to get going, though." _Willpower, come on, don't fail me now..._

She got out of bed and hurried into the large walk-in closet, pulling a fresh outfit on, black trousers and a matching black blouse to go with her fed cover. "We're going to be in front of mundanes, and they can't see us use powers, okay?"

"Why not?" Jessica asked curiously from the doorway to the closet. She'd already thrown on her jeans and tee shirt and stood to hold her boots in her hand.

Kaela huffed out an unnecessary breath. "It would only lead to complications. We keep this a mundane matter, no Supes involved, and it gets chalked up as an ordinary murder suspect killed while resisting arrest. Otherwise..."

"...The bad press would hurt the Were legalization process going on," Jessica finished for her, nodding thoughtfully. "And you do this a lot?"

Kaela strode back over to the bed with her flats in hand. She slipped on a pair of black socks before stepping into them. _Learned my lesson the last time I tried chasing down a bad guy in flats without socks. Even if bloody sores and blisters heal fast, they still hurt like a bitch._ "It's my job," she answered Jessica's question simply, tugging her dual shoulder holsters back on and checking the Glock handguns contained therein. She picked up her short black leather jacket back off of the floor and shrugged it on, figuring why spoil a good color scheme.

The two of them left the apartment maybe five minutes after having gotten the call and headed back down to the underground garage.


	2. Chapter 2

They pulled up to the scene of the standoff shortly before Megadeth's song _Killing Is My Business... and Business Is Good_ finished on the radio. Kaela snickered to herself as she listened to the lyrics. "Okay, that's pretty hilarious," she laughed. "I have a theme song, who knew."

Jessica laughed along with her. "We can change it on the way back if you like."

"No, it's perfectly fine," Kaela replied, scanning the scene in front of them. Several police cars were set up there to block off road access. The blue and red flashing lights reflected off of the windshield glaringly. "I don't mind the music... Here, pull up next to this officer on the right."

As Jessica complied, slowly easing her car forward, Kaela rolled the window down to show her Federal ID card. "Hello, I'm Agent Cameron. I should be expected."

They were quickly directed forward to an open space and Jessica pulled in, putting the car into park and turning off the engine.

As Kaela went to get out of the car, Jessica laid a hand on her arm. "Would it help if I came along?"

It went against all her training and experience to bring a woman she just met along to a fight. But, amazingly enough, both her heart and her instincts were telling her it would be an excellent idea to have her along. And Kaela had learned long ago to listen to both of them.

"Do you have a gun?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Jessica nodded with a grin. She reached over and opened the glove compartment to reveal an M1911-style .45 pistol encased in a clip-on holster. She sat up a little and tucked it into the back of her jeans, tugging her jacket over it as the two emerged from the car.

"Just keep quiet and follow my lead," Kaela whispered in a voice low enough only another Supe would hear it.

"Roger that," Jessica softly giggled. Her excitement was obvious, and Kaela was fervently hoping this was not a giant mistake. Something, however, told her that was not going to be the case.

They walked up towards a pair of plain-clothed detectives. Kaela noted that the cleanup team was already on site, spotting the large delivery-style van with US Government logos emblazoned on the side.

"Detectives," she started confidently as she walked up, Jessica closely following on her heels. "Agent Cameron, this is my assistant, Agent Greene. Homeland Security appreciates your containment. Are you aware of any other people inside the building aside from the perp?"

One of the detectives, a swarthy man in an ill-fitting suit and sporting grease stains on his shirt and tie, smirked at her. "No, just the one that we tracked here."

The other detective was almost the comic opposite of the first. He was a dark-complexioned, skinny man with a neat suit and immaculate tie, but seemed to regard the Supe pair cooly. "He hasn't made a peep since he went in. He's still in there, though, as he keeps peeking out the windows."

Kaela turned to note that one of the curtains did indeed twitch to the side. _Well, wouldn't be fun if he didn't know I was coming._ "Thank you, gentlemen. We'll take it from here. Do not enter without my express permission, please." With that she strode forward, Jessica following close behind again.

"So what's the plan here?" Jessica spoke up softly as they approached the large rancher-style single-family house.

"We go in the front door and talk," Kaela murmured over her shoulder, eyeing the windows warily. "We have a history, so he's likely going to piss me off fairly quickly, and I'll end up killing him anyway. But I have to make the effort to bring him in."

Jessica snorted in amusement. "Well, I'll just watch your back then."

Smiling gently to herself, Kaela felt for some odd reason that she would be blushing if she were still capable of it. "Thank you, love," she murmured back.

She calmly entered the house, then, opening the unlocked door and stepping into the living room. Jessica entered in behind her, closing the door behind them again and blocking out the flashing police lights. It was very dim inside, but both of the Supes could easily make out the lone figure with shaggy brown hair standing across from them. He was dressed in a long duster, ripped jeans, a white tee-shirt with the University of Maryland Terps logo on it, and new-looking sneakers.

Kaela could feel the power of the vampire in front of her in relation to her own. He was still several generations younger, which was the true measure of strength with vampires, both physically and metaphysically, even though he was pushing several hundred years of age. Generations were measured in terms of removal from the original source of vampirism, which according to legend was none other than the biblical Cain. The only way for a vampire to become stronger was to drink down the essence of another vampire of a generation higher up, a process called _diablerie_ , though it was frowned upon by the vampire race as a whole and illegal in almost all Council jurisdictions. Unless you had special permission, of course.

"Raphael," the raven-haired vampire said calmly, greeting him first.

"Kaela, the big bad Enforcer bitch," the other vampire laughed back, his voice slightly strained. "They send you to scare me straight? Threaten to rough me up?"

"I don't ever threaten, Raphael," Kaela replied in a dangerously soft voice.

The man laughed again, cackling madly. "Oh, sure. So badass. And who's your little friend, bitch? Not another vamp, smells like... Hmmm, a Were, delicious." He licked his lips. "So nice of you to bring me a snack."

"Well, you were right," Jessica sighed. "Didn't take long to piss us both off, did he?"

"He never does," Kaela snarked at the redhead standing at her side. "So we're not doing this the easy way, are we, Raphael?"

"Don't you get it?" Raphael suddenly snarled. "You can't touch me! You know who my sire is!"

"Yes, I do," Kaela affirmed, drawing both of her pistols. "And his signature is on the order, along with the other council members, I'm sure."

Raphael's eyes widened at the sight of Kaela's guns, and he snapped his fingers angrily. There was a shift in the air pressure, and Kaela bit back a curse, realizing they were not the only Supes in the house.

"Still got my back, Jess?" she asked quietly.

The werewolf had stepped to the side and drawn her gun, pointing it in a classic two-handed stance behind them towards an empty doorway. "Yep," she replied tersely.

Kaela noted a shadow move in the doorway behind Raphael and decided she'd given him enough leeway. Without further warning, she opened fire with both Glock pistols, one trained on the male Vamp and one on the figure in the doorway.

Vampires are notoriously difficult to kill. The preferred method is by a blade, even better if it's a high-quality sword like a Katana, as a cut from a blade is harder to heal and causes more damage. While a bullet can cause problems, most vampires can shrug off smaller calibers and either escape or make the shooter pay for their presumption.

However, a 10mm hollowpoint bullet is another matter entirely.

The shadow in the doorway turned out to be a minor vampire of some sort, as was evident by the bright flash of his or her combustion once Kaela's shot took their head off. Raphael staggered backward against the wall, looking down in astonishment at the large hole in his chest. He looked back up at Kaela, incomprehension written across his face, just in time for Kaela's next bullet to enter into his eye socket. He turned to ash in a brief but intense flare of light.

Kaela's ears were ringing from the shots, but she knew Jess had opened fire as well. She whirled around, searching for more targets, but only saw another pile of ash in the opposite doorway. Jessica had her gun pointed up, looking about with her eyebrows raised.

"So, that's what happens when a vampire dies, huh?"

Kaela nodded grimly. "Makes forensics difficult. And also necessitates a cleanup crew in times like these."

As they holstered their guns and made to exit, Jessica glanced over at her vampire lover curiously. "How do you explain the lack of a body?"

"Cleanup crew comes in with a stretcher," Kaela replied as she gave the group of vampires off to the side a nod once they were outside. They started to hurry on past them and into the house. "They remove the evidence and the ash. Then one of them lays on the stretcher and they wheel him into the van. If he's checked, there's obviously no pulse, so he's a corpse."

"Slick," Jessica giggled back as they walked back toward the detectives. The corpulent one, seeing them, moved off to give orders while the slender one waited with his hands on his hips.

"Thank you for your assistance, by the way," Kaela murmured just before they reached him. "I appreciate your being here, really I do."

Jessica smiled in response, and then stopped a few paces back to play the role of subordinate again.

"So that's it then," the detective started before Kaela could open her mouth. "You just waltz in here, kill our perp, and ride off again."

"Look, detective, I'm not trying to encroach on your jurisdiction," Kaela said soothingly. "What you and your people did here contained a very dangerous man that we've been trying to catch for quite some time." She lowered her voice conspiratorially, glancing around. "Be proud of your efforts. You prevented something much, much worse from occurring, and that's all I can say on the matter, alright?"

The skinny detective gave an irritated sigh, crossing his arms. "I'm still not happy about this. Now you get to parade the corpse in front of your boss, right, and get all the credit?"

Kael smiled tightly. "You still don't get it. We're not interested in credit. You can take full acclaims for eliminating a murderer, this is your jurisdiction, just leave our involvement out of it. Alright?"

Sighing again, this time in resignation, the detective pushed his hands into his pockets. "Alright, then. I suppose we'll have to live with it," he replied glumly.

"Good man," she said cheerfully before turning and walking towards the car, Jessica on her heels.

Before she could reach the cobalt-blue Mustang, however, the phone in her pocket vibrated.

"Yes, Kent, I just finished up," she reported as she answered it. "There was a complication, though. An additional pair of targets."

"And was that the only complication?" Kent's stern voice came back.

Kaela glanced over at Jessica guiltily. "Um. Yes?"

"Right. Well, I already heard the report from the cleanup team. You and your 'assistant' can get both of your asses to my office. Now."

Kaela gulped as she slipped her phone back in her pocket, checking the time. _Still an hour and a half until sunrise, that won't give him as much time to chew me out.._.

"Busted, huh?" Jessica said quietly as she unlocked the car doors.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Kaela said wryly. "You caught all that?"

Jessica giggled quietly as the two women slid into the car and closed the doors. "Werewolf ears may not be as sharp as a Vamp's, but they're good enough to pick up on that. He sounded pissed."

"Well, he's my brother, as well as my boss. Either way, he's likely just worried about me, given my past. But I did violate protocol."

"Okay then, time to face the music," Jessica grinned wryly, starting up the engine.

* * *

The central North American Vampire Council offices were located in a large multi-story mansion just outside of the Washington DC beltway, to facilitate better US Federal Government relations. The large structure was a combination of an office building, residences, and fortress, as well as an underground training center and prison. It had extensive security, with a tall fence bordering the property and armed patrols around the perimeter, vampires at night and mundanes during the day.

The vampires created their Councils geographically, and each one was independent of another. The Council outside of DC got along well enough with the European Council, as well as the Pacific and South Asian ones, but relations were always strained with the North Asian Council. It seemed there were far too many Council members who lived during the Cold War and kept the same attitude.

The transition of the vampires from creatures of legend to legal entities fifteen years previously had paved the way for the other major Supe races to follow in their footsteps. The Fae came out to the public three years after the vampires did, claiming sovereign territory in the National Forests in the Pacific Northwest territory around Oregon and surrounding states. The natural arrogance of the Fae Royal Houses made it difficult for them to integrate themselves into the mundane world, but the politically-skilled vampires managed to help with that somewhat.

And then when the Weres came out a couple of years later, the public simply wondered what had taken them so long.

Their transition had been more rocky, however. Weres had councils as well, mostly regional, but fairly spread out with no central authority. Each US regional council was made up of the Alphas of each pack in the region, though some of the other Were councils around the world operated differently. Most of the North American Weres had congregated in the Rocky Mountain US Parks district, and that also happened to be the most powerful council, though there was a sizeable Southern council as well.

There certainly existed more Weres than just wolves, but they were the most numerous and dominant. As a decentralized race, they have had a tougher time getting formal recognition legally than the Vamps and Fae had, but they were finally getting some traction through alliances with the others.

 _It's always the politics that will kill you faster than the bad guys,_ Kaela thought humorously to herself as she and Jessica strode through the marble halls of the Council offices. She nodded wordless greetings to the few vampires she came across, most of them having retired already due to the impending dawn. A short while later they entered through a door marked 'Department of Enforcement'.

The small antechamber contained a few chairs and one desk. There was a petite brunette vampire sitting behind it, typing away at a keyboard. "Go ahead, Kae, he's expecting you," she said without looking up.

"Thanks, Jocelyn," Kaela murmured as she walked through the next doorway. In the adjoining room was a large desk with a high-backed and comfortable leather office chair situated behind it, currently facing the wall, and another pair of chairs in front.

Closing the door behind them, Kaela indicated one of the chairs for Jessica to sit in. "Ditch the dramatics, Kent," she snarked as she sat down. "Dawn's approaching, let's do this please."

The chair swiveled around to reveal a male vampire wearing an expensive-looking black silk suit with a crisp white shirt and blood-red tie sitting within. He had raven-black hair, neatly trimmed, and deep black eyes with an intense stare.

Jessica looked at him sharply, then again at Kaela. Her head switched back and forth a few times, while Kent quirked an eyebrow humorously.

"Yes, Jess," Kaela finally sighed. "We're twins. Both turned at the same time."

"Not quite," the man retorted in a smooth voice. "I was turned one minute earlier, just as I was born one minute ahead of you."

"And you're never going to let me forget that, I know," Kaela groaned. "Can we get this over with? Yes, I know I violated protocol. Yes, I brought a non-Enforcer along on an assignment. And yes, for your information, I'm glad she was along because she likely saved me from getting my back chewed on." She stopped, quirking an eyebrow to mirror her brother. "I had to make sure I left some for you to chew off."

Kent snorted inelegantly. "We have rules for a reason. And you seem to insist on ignoring them."

Kaela shrugged carelessly. "And yet I'm the best Enforcer you have. As well as the prettiest. Plus," she grinned, "you still love me."

Shaking his head bemusedly, Kent turned his attention to the redheaded werewolf who was still trying to get a handle on exactly what was happening in the room. "I do appreciate your help in keeping my wayward sister safe. Jessica, was it?"

"Yes. Um, sir." Jessica gulped.

Kent smiled slightly and inclined his head. "If you would be so kind, Jessica, would you mind waiting outside so I might have a few words with Kae in private?"

Jessica jumped to her feet, nodding rapidly before scrambling out the door and closing it behind her.

"You didn't have to scare the poor girl like that," Kaela admonished. "And why did you ask her to come along if you just wanted to talk to me?"

"I wanted to see the two of you together," Kent replied, leaning back in his chair. "You're sleeping with her." It was more a statement than a question.

"I am, yes," Kaela answered anyway.

"Kae..." Her brother sighed, clasping his hands in front of him. "I know you've had some bad relationships in the past, though they've all been with other vampires. I just don't want to see you get hurt, okay? Didn't you swear off of relationships for the next decade or so?"

"Vampire relationships, yes," Kaela replied calmly, not letting the anguish show from the memories that threatened to overwhelm her. _Calm. Focus. Breathe, even though you don't need to, cling to your humanity._ After a pause, she continued. "I appreciate your concern, but Jessica is... different. Very different. I feel..." She looked up at the ceiling pensively. "I feel almost alive again when I'm with her."

Kent snorted as he rose from his chair. "How would you even remember that?"

"Well, if I were to remember, it'd feel like that," Kaela laughed as she stood as well. "Can you set her up, ID and all, as my partner?"

"I'll give her a temporary ID, yes," Kent conceded. "Since you vouch for her. But no operating on her own, you have to oversee her with any vampire business, alright?"

"That's fine," his sister replied. "I appreciate it, Kent. That and your concern, really. But trust me on this, somehow this just feels very right, even in the short time I've known her."

They met around the side of the desk, embracing warmly.

"Besides," Kaela whispered in his ear. "She is so fucking hot in bed."

Kent barked out a laugh and pushed her away from him. "Go on, get home. I don't need to know about your sex life."

"Give Samantha my love," she called out over her shoulder as she walked back out into the antechamber to grab her beautiful werewolf and drag her off to her home again.

* * *

Kaela staggered into her apartment just as the sun rose. Most vampires around her generation were not as closely tied to the rising and setting of the sun, but all had to succumb to it eventually. And it was painful after a time to resist, so she didn't feel the need to put it off any longer.

She managed to toss her keys and passcard on the counter along with her jacket and headed for the steps up to her room while Jessica closed and locked the door behind them. The steel shutters over the windows had already closed tightly, sealing off any trace of sunshine unless manually activated to open.

"You need any help there, hon?" Jessica asked curiously as Kae stumbled up the steps to her bedroom.

"No, it's alright," she mumbled wearily. _Haven't tried staying up past sunrise in awhile._ "Listen, there's an extra key above the cabinet over the sink if you want to go out for a bit. My passkey's on the counter, that's all you need to get in and out." She paused at the top of the open staircase and looked down at the beautiful woman standing in the middle of her apartment. "I'd really like it if you were here again when I wake," she said softly.

"And I'd really like to be here," Jessica smiled up at her. "Now go get some sleep."

"Okay," Kaela sighed as she staggered into the bedroom, shrugged off her holsters, and flopped down on the bed, on top of the covers and fully clothed. Sleep overcame her before her face even hit the comforter.


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew whimpered as the restraints cut into his wrists and ankles. He'd never known such pain before, it was blinding him and rendered him unable to transform. Being an Omega wolf, the lowest in the pecking order within a pack, meant he would lose a fight to most other werewolves, but he should at least be able to get away from these bindings. _Why can't I break free?_ He whimpered again, straining to reach his arm with his teeth, ready to chew it off, anything to end the pain and let him escape.

"Not very bright, are you?" a deep voice murmured from behind him.

The young werewolf twisted his head around, desperately trying to see whoever was behind the cross-section of wood that he was strapped to, naked and spreadeagled. "Please," he whispered desperately. "Please help me, let me free, please please please..."

"Oh, no, I don't think so," the voice chuckled darkly, now coming from somewhere in front of him. Matthew swung his head around again, unable to see anyone in the shadows. _I should be able to see, why can't I see him?_

"What you have here, tying you down," the voice continued, suddenly coming from his right, "are silver chains," the mysterious man in the shadows finished, his words now echoing from the left.

Matthew desperately twisted all around, trying to break free and see who was circling him. The bindings were burning his limbs and cutting into them, they were so incredibly painful...

"Now, my friend, there is something that I need from you."

"What, what do you need?" Matthew whimpered. "I'll give you anything, do anything, just please let me go..."

"What do I need, indeed..." And then suddenly a dark figure loomed in front of him. His face was obscured by an unnatural shadow, and he was cloaked all in black, no limbs visible. "I need your blood," the figure murmured, violent anticipation lacing his words. "Every... last... drop."

Exsanguination on a mundane person, the loss of one-half to two-thirds of blood in order to bleed to death, can happen in a matter of minutes depending on the method of drainage and adequate vacuuming. For a Were, able to heal most injuries and replace their blood supply quickly, it could take anywhere from fifteen minutes to an hour.

Matthew screamed for a long, long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaela opened her eyes slowly as life returned to her limbs. She stretched and then froze suddenly. She distinctly remembered collapsing on top of the bed last morning, still clothed.

Now, however, she was naked and tucked under the sheets.

She grinned to herself and inhaled. The vampire could smell that Jessica had been in there, in fact, she'd showered earlier. She rose lithely from the bed, following the recent trail to the top of the stairs where she could see the beautiful redhead sitting on a bar stool and sipping from a glass of orange juice while reading a magazine. Jessica was wearing new jeans and a fresh tee shirt, this one a shade of green that complimented her eyes. Her feet were still bare, and she had one foot curled on top of the other, her toes scratching her other foot absentmindedly.

Kaela thought her adorable beyond measure.

As she slowly made her way down the steps, still naked, Jessica looked up and froze like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Her mouth opened wordlessly, and she set both her glass and the magazine down.

"Um. Hi," she finally managed to squeak out, licking her lips and watching the vampire's approach. "So, I did a little bit of grocery shopping, not much 'cause I don't have a lot of money." Kaela almost snickered but caught herself as the werewolf started babbling, unable to tear her eyes away from her movements. "And I, um, I brought my bags in, they're in the guest room, so, so I had some clothes to change into... I hope you don't mind, I don't mean... to... to intrude..." she trailed off inaudibly, still staring as the very naked woman's feet reached the floor.

Kaela didn't answer. She kept stalking towards Jessica with a heat in her dark orbs that made the redhead's eyes open wider. "Um, and yeah, I did undress you, wanted you to be comfortable..."

"Did you enjoy undressing me?" Kaela purred seductively as she moved closer. Jessica looked more prey than predator at the moment, her breath coming in shallow pants, staring at Kaela's naked form as she glided across the floor. "Did you touch me while you did so?"

"Maybe a little bit," Jessica replied breathlessly.

"Well then," the raven-haired vampire sighed as she pressed her body against the redheaded werewolf. "I should return the favor."

"Don't vampires usually have to drink when they wake up?" Jessica asked, her voice half an octave higher than usual.

"That was my intention, yes," Kaela murmured, nuzzling her neck. As her fangs gently grazed her skin, Jessica gave a shuddering moan.

Kaela leaned back and looked into the dilated green eyes. "Would you like to come back upstairs with me, Jess?"

"Sweet Goddess, yes," Jessica breathed unsteadily.

Kaela took hold of Jessica's hand and led her back up the stairs and to her room. Their lovemaking was sweeter this time, less urgent and more exploratory as each woman took the time to get to know the other's body more intimately. Jessica had quickly learned from the previous night how to excite the usually stoic vampire, and with her nimble fingers brought Kaela to her second screaming orgasm that she could recall in many a year.

Afterward, as the two lay panting on the bed next to each other, Kaela looked over at the grinning redhead with unfocused eyes. "Wow," she breathed.

Jessica giggled. "First time I've seen you incoherent yet."

"Well, I think you may have gotten my heart to beat again," Kaela grinned back. "I'm still thirsty, though."

"I was hoping you might be," Jessica said with a sultry smile. She cupped Kaela's face in her hands as the raven-haired woman leaned across her body, trailing kisses and licks down from her cheek, across her soft breasts, and down her stomach. Each kiss warmed her lips up, making them feel alive again without any expenditure of blood.

She crouched in between Jessica's legs, then, and gave her clitoris a long, slow lick.

"Oh, please Kae," Jessica moaned, squirming. "Don't tease, just... please... please do it..."

Never one to keep a beautiful lady waiting, Kaela obliged her lover wordlessly. She lowered her head to the femoral artery opposite the one she had fed off of the previous night, gave it a lick, and then bit down ever so gently. Jessica gave a startled gasp underneath her, which turned to moans of pleasure as she began to suck slowly, savoring the woody, potent flavor of her blood. _I have never experienced anything like this,_ she mused to herself, feeling the excitement begin to build within her again. _Never gotten this excited over a feeding, never tasted anything like this... Oh, Gods, I think I'm falling for this woman, just over her blood alone!_

Within a few minutes, Jessica shuddered ecstatically as she orgasmed, whimpering Kaela's name. The sound of it, so full of need and fulfillment all at once, brought Kaela to an orgasm of her own again. She was very careful to lick the wound closed first, as she didn't want to make a mess on the sheets.

Crawling back up against Jessica's body, she rested her head on her arm so that she could look at the werewolf's face. "You okay, Jess?" she whispered.

"More than, beautiful," Jessica murmured back.

Kaela grinned, a ridiculously warm feeling spreading through her body that had nothing to do with the new infusion of blood she just received. "You think I'm beautiful, hmm?"

Jessica turned her head to look at her intently. "Yeah. I've never felt this kind of connection before. Is that weird?" Her eyebrows furrowed. "Oh, damn. Is that too soon to even talk about?"

Laughing quietly, Kaela leaned forward to place a kiss on the tip of the other woman's freckled nose. "It's okay, love. I was kind of thinking the same thing myself earlier." She reached forward to brush a curly red lock of hair off of her forehead. "And I think you're extraordinarily beautiful, too."

They lay there for awhile, looking into each other's eyes and smiling softly until her cell phone started playing the Star Wars Imperial March theme. "Dammit, that's Kent. I have to take it," Kaela murmured.

"I can't believe you use that as your brother's ringtone," Jessica giggled.

"It's appropriate," Kaela laughed back as she rolled over towards her end table. "The nickname the other enforcers gave him was Darth Cameron."

"You're kidding!" Jessica said, laughing fully. It was a warm sound, coming straight from her heart, and the sound of it filled Kaela with an unusual sort of joy. _I so want to make her laugh like that again._ The thought startled her somewhat, and the realization dawned upon her that she was thinking of this woman, who started out as a one-night stand, as a girlfriend. _I am Lead Enforcer for the North American Vampire Council. I do_ not _have 'girlfriends'._

And yet, it seemed that she did. A wonderful woman, full of life, who she couldn't seem to imagine being separated from again. _How did she get under my skin so quickly?_

She reached over to pick up the cell phone, musing over her current predicament when Jessica spoke up again, her voice still full of mirth. "I'm gonna tell him."

"Don't you dare!" Kaela hissed humorously. "I will tickle you senseless, you sexy little puppy!"

Jessica snickered. "Woof, woof."

Grinning, Kaela finally answered the phone. "Yes, brother of mine, what have you got for me."

"We've got a murder from late last night," Kent answered brusquely. "Baltimore. The body was dumped in Federal Hill Park, overlooking the Inner Harbor. No ID, but it's definitely a werewolf, and my sources say he was drained of blood. Get your ass up there before I have Council members beating my door down."

"I'm on it," Kaela replied, all trace of humor gone from her voice. She tapped the button to end the call and placed it down. A vampire slaying of a Were, right in downtown Baltimore? This had disaster written all over it.

Jessica was sitting up now, evidently registering the Enforcer's somber mood. "What's the matter? I didn't want to eavesdrop, so I tried not to listen in."

She reached over to take hold of her redheaded lover's hand. "I don't mind if you listen in on my calls. There's been a murder in Baltimore. Looks to be an unknown Were, and probably by a vampire."

"Oh, Great Mother," Jessica breathed. "That could be really bad, right?"

Kaela just nodded, her mind whirling about. The place where the body was dumped might still be available, but would be very compromised at this point, and wasn't the site of the actual crime anyway. They could see the body at the morgue, but it'd be faster to just reach out to the Were community in the city. And she knew just who might give her a lead on that, though she hadn't been able to drop by to visit her for a few weeks or so...

"Okay," Jessica said, breaking into her train of thought. She sat up and started gathering up her clothes. "Let me get dressed and I'll be ready to head out."

Kaela just stared at her, which Jessica noticed as she stopped moving about to glance over her freckled shoulder at her. "Um. That's okay, right?" she asked timidly. "I don't want to, like, impose or anything..."

"No, no," Kaela answered with a smile. "I'd love to have you along. I'm just..." She shook her head wonderingly. "I'm not used to having a partner."

Jessica turned fully to face her, smiling back. "That's what I am, huh? Your partner?"

Kaela leaned forward on her hands and knees until she could brush her lips against Jessica's very soft ones. "And more," she murmured. "I'd like to show you again just how much more, but we have to get going."

"Mmmm," Jessica moaned softly. "Yeah. Right. Gotta go. Murder to solve, bad Vamp to catch."

"Yes," Kaela giggled, jumping off of the bed and sauntering over to the closet. _Did I really just giggle again? This is so... I don't know, un-vampire-like of me._

"You know, I'm not usually like this," she mused out loud as she selected her outfit for the evening. She didn't intend on working with mundanes tonight, outside of the particular one she already knew, so she went for the dangerous vampire enforcer look instead. Black leather pants, fashionable but sturdy leather boots, and scarlet halter top. Pair that with her black leather jacket and she'd intimidate any Supe that gave her an attitude.

"Like what, hon?" Jessica asked. She could hear her fumbling to pull her own clothes back on.

Kaela sighed thoughtfully. "Like... I don't know. A star-struck teenager? I'm Lead Enforcer. I don't giggle."

Jessica leaned over to poke her head into the closet as Kaela finished pulling her clothes on. "I like your giggle," she said softly. "It's kinda tinkling, like windchimes. You should do it more often."

Pausing with one foot in the air, her boot halfway on, Kaela looked back just as Jessica withdrew her grinning face. _She likes my giggle?_ For some reason, it made her smile goofily, which, when she realized she was doing it, she quickly wiped back off of her face. _I am_ not _a star-struck teenager! Stop that!_

She gave her head another shake, trying to bring herself to her senses and get back into professional mode. Buckling on her holsters helped, as did the reassuring weight of her guns.

"Do you have your gun on you still?" she asked as she headed through the bedroom. Jessica was not evident, but her scent trailed out the door, so she must have gone downstairs already.

"Yep!" came the cheery reply, muffled slightly. Kaela headed down the steps, seeing Jessica draining her orange juice glass that she had earlier before rinsing it out in the sink. She had already pulled her hiking boots on.

"We'll need to do some more grocery shopping," Kaela murmured distractedly as she gathered up her pass and apartment keys. She looked up to see Jessica grinning at her. "What?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" the redhead replied, still grinning. "Okay if I drive again?"

Kaela nodded. "Might be for the best. I'm not a great driver, and I tend to end up wrecking the cars they issue me. I'll pay you for gas though, okay, Jess?"

"Sounds good," Jessica replied as she headed out the door on Kaela's heels. "I like driving anyway."

"You don't get tired of it?" she asked curiously as they walked towards the elevator.

Jessica shook her head. "Never. Used to race, actually, up in the northeast."

"Really?" This woman had more layers than an onion, and Kaela was suddenly determined to know as much as she could about the Were who was so recalcitrant about her past.

"Mmhmm," Jessica answered. The elevator dinged and they entered it once the door opened. She beat Kaela to the buttons, pressing the one for the garage level. "I actually built Zoe up from a wreck, worked on the engine myself. She's tuned like a violin."

"Zoe?" Kaela asked humorously. "You called your car Zoe?"

"Yeah, you know, from the show? _Firefly?_ " Jessica stared at Kaela incredulously as she shook her head in the negative. "Oh sweet Goddess, I will make a Browncoat out of you next chance I get. You cannot pass up on Joss Whedon's finest work."

"He sounds familiar," Kaela mused as they exited the elevator and walked towards her reserved parking space. "I don't watch much TV though, haven't in... well, quite some time."

Jessica snickered as she unlocked the cobalt-blue Mustang. "And yet you know Star Wars references?"

"I haven't been in a convent or anything," Kaela replied, offended, as she slipped into the car. "I've seen all three movies in the theater. Very late showings, but still."

"Right, I'm just going to skip over the fact that there were another three you missed because honestly, you didn't miss much," Jessica snarked. "So what was the last TV show you watched?"

Kaela screwed up her face thoughtfully. " _Caroline in the City_? I always thought Lea Thompson was hot."

That made Jessica laugh outright as she started up the engine. It gave a throaty roar as Kaela closed the door and buckled her belt. "Girl, we've gotta get you with the times," her redheaded lover lamented. "At the very least, we need a _Buffy_ marathon. If nothing else for the humor factor."

Kaela just shook her head bemusedly. _Why does it matter so much to me what this woman thinks of me? Why am I so willing and eager to please her?_

She had a number of miles to ponder this as they rode out into the night, sitting in companionable silence. Jessica cranked up her radio, and the heavy bass sounds of Ozzy's _Zombie Stomp_ shook the car's interior.


	5. Chapter 5

They headed towards downtown Baltimore, exiting from the beltway and eventually turning north onto Kane Street. Kaela directed the redheaded Were towards a brightly-lit parking lot with somewhat reasonable hourly rates this late at night where they left the car and headed out on foot.

After several minutes they reached a run-down neighborhood of townhouses. Many were in disrepair, and several were unoccupied, at least by legal tenants. They walked down the sidewalk, gathering several curious stares but no-one seemed to be inclined to bother the two women walking alone at night.

"Aren't you worried about having to make a scene here, if someone tries to mug us or something?" Jessica murmured, her voice devoid of any real concern.

"Only took the one time," Kaela replied, smiling slightly as her eyes scanned either side of the road. "Now they remember me. It's been a few weeks since I was here last, but the locals have a long memory."

Eventually, the raven-haired woman stopped as she spied her target. Across the street, sitting up on some steps, was a teenaged girl, thin and gaunt. She had bleached-blonde hair tied into two long pigtails on either side of her head, though her black roots were starting to show. She had on ragged jeans, flip-flops, and a black tank top, while a worn denim knapsack was slung across her skinny shoulders, as always. She was laughing at something one of the other teens sitting with her was saying, her freckle-dusted cheeks dimpled as she smiled widely.

"There," Kaela murmured, indicating their destination with a nod of her head. The two women turned and headed across the street, dodging one car who didn't seem inclined to slow down.

"Kae!" the bleached-blond teenager squealed as she noticed their approach. She flew down the steps of the brownstone house she was sitting in front of to tackle the raven-haired vampire in a tight hug. "Where've you been? It's been ages!"

"I know, I'm sorry Erin," Kaela murmured, returning the hug gently, mindful of her own strength. The simple touch of the effervescent girl soaked into her essence, reaffirming her humanity as it always did. She pulled away to look into the girl's warm brown eyes with concern. "Are you eating enough? You feel skinnier."

Erin laughed lightly, pushing her away and rolling her eyes. "Yes, I'm eating. Mostly. Well," she backpedaled, "I _was_ eating, yeah, but not the last couple of days. Or so."

Sighing, Kaela looked around to make sure the other teens hanging about weren't looking too closely before slipping a few bills into the other girl's hand. She took them and discretely stuck them into her tattered jeans pocket, but frowned as she did so.

"You know I don't like charity."

"I know," Kaela smiled gently. "I'm paying you for information. Let's take a walk, hmm?"

Erin linked her arm with Kaela and started off, glancing across at Jessica curiously. "So, who's your friend? Oooh, wait," she grinned suddenly. "Is she your _girlfriend_?" Kaela wouldn't look her in the eyes, just cleared her throat uncomfortably, and that was enough to confirm the girl's suspicions. "She is! You are! That's so fucking cool!" She did a little dance before slipping away and grabbing hold of Jessica's arm next. "Sooo, I'm Erin. Who are you, and are ya treating my girl here right?"

Jessica laughed warmly at the teenager's exuberance. "I'm Jess. And yeah, I try to, though we only met last night."

"Nice!" Erin cheered, grinning widely. She looked about as she noticed the direction Kaela was steering them. "Oh, Kae, you don't have to-"

"Yes, I do," Kaela said firmly. "Besides, I'm also taking my, um, 'girlfriend' out to eat as well."

"Oh you are, are you?" Jessica asked, her eyebrows raised and a teasing lilt to her voice.

"Yes, I am," Kaela replied loftily, again very glad she could no longer blush, as she headed for the main cross-street. The traffic this late at night was still fairly busy, but they managed to catch the light in their favor and headed across and towards a neon-lit diner facade, the words 'Broadway Diner' lit up on a large sign.

Erin was practically skipping as she held onto Jessica's arm. "I haven't been here in forever," she gushed. "You ever been here?"

"Nope, my first time," Jessica replied.

"Oh, you're gonna love it, hon!"

Once inside and seated, Erin proceeded to order for their table, as she assured the other women that they wouldn't be able to navigate the menu without her. As she was perusing the menu, she leaned over to whisper conspiratorially. "So, Jess, I'm guessing you're not like Kae, right? Are ya some kinda Were?"

The redheaded woman, seated next to Kaela, blinked uncertainly. "Um, yeah. Werewolf, actually."

"Sweet!" the girl giggled. "I know just what to get for ya, hope you're hungry!"

Within fifteen minutes Jessica was eyeing the monster burger in front of her. "Okay, I give. What the hell is this?"

"Oh, hon, you're in for a treat," Erin replied, munching on a french fry. "That beautiful burger there is called a Juicy Lucy. Stuffed with cheese and bacon."

Jessica blinked, then gave a slow smile. "Kae, I like this girl."

Kaela snickered good-naturedly. "Her enthusiasm is infectious. Now, little one," she said leaning forward to peer at Erin's plate. "What by the Gods did you get this time?"

"Texas Burger!" she chirped, picking the greasy but high-piled burger up in her small hands. "Topped with a fried egg and all the other fixings!"

"Well, that's different," Kaela smirked. She turned to see Jessica's response, but the werewolf was already devouring her burger, chewing with her eyes closed, a look of deep contentment on her freckled face.

After a few minutes of observing their rather serious eating, Kaela put down her glass of ice water and cleared her throat. "Erin, sweetie, why haven't you been eating? Aren't you staying in the shelter anymore?"

The girl sighed, playing with one of her pigtails absentmindedly after setting her burger back down and wiping the grease off of her hands on her napkin. "Not for awhile. Those boys are back, and I don't like sleeping there when they do."

Kaela gave a low growl in the back of her throat, causing Jessica to look up warily.

"No, Kae!" Erin whispered tensely. "You promised! Leave 'em alone!"

"I know, I'm not going to bother them," the raven-haired vampire sighed, her fists clenched on the tabletop. "Unless they hurt you. Then all bets are off."

"They've never touched me," Erin said softly. "It's just looks, and words. You know that don't mean anything, hon. Now," she interjected, clearly changing subjects, "what did you need to know?"

Kaela paused for a few seconds. _I promised, I would leave it to her. But I swear to all the Gods, holy and unholy both... if they ever hurt her..._ She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. _Calm. Focus. Breathe, keep your humanity in the front, keep the Beast in check._

Once she was sure she was under control, she opened her eyes again. Jessica was eyeing her curiously, though still chewing on her burger, while Erin looked back with sad, world-weary eyes as if she knew exactly what Kaela was thinking.

"Okay," the vampire started. "There's been a murder of a werewolf, the body was dumped on Federal Hill, but killed elsewhere. He's unknown, so might be a new face. Have you heard anything on the streets, from any of the homeless Weres you come across perhaps?"

Erin picked at her fries, dipping them into ketchup and rolling them around until they looked like bloody fingers. Kaela shook herself at the gruesome thought. _Not the time for maudlin._

"Nothing from the wererat packs," Erin murmured finally. "But I know there are always new faces moving into the city, looking for opportunities." She looked up with a sardonic smile. "They figure it out pretty fast, either join up with a pack or a gang, or the streets here chew them up."

She leaned back, popping the last bite of her burger into her mouth and rubbing her stomach contentedly while she chewed and swallowed. Kaela waited patiently, knowing the girl could direct her to someone who would be in the know. She always did, somehow, have the most unusual connections.

"Right, so there's this guy, name of Benny," the teenager finally said. "He should be scalping tickets outside of Camden Yards right about now, they have a home game tonight. He's a werewolf," she glanced over at Jess, "but as I understand it, pretty low in the pack. And I remember him saying something earlier today about some newbie, who was supposed to be working for him, didn't show."

"Erin, you're the best," Kaela smiled. The waitress arrived with the check then, and the three women rose up to leave as Kaela dropped some cash onto the table. "Try to take care of yourself, alright? And I'll try to visit more often."

"You better," Erin grinned as she gave her another tight hug. "And bring your girlfriend again, too! That way I don't feel all weird eating by myself!" She laughed merrily as she headed towards the back of the restaurant, likely to make use of the restrooms there to wash up and maybe change into a new set of clothes out of her knapsack.

The two Supes exited from the diner and headed towards where the Mustang had been parked.

"So that girl," Jessica commented as they walked, seemingly nonchalant. "Is she... I mean, do you..."

"Do I drink from her? No," Kaela answered. "I promised her I never would."

"Okay, just out of curiosity, why?"

Kaela glanced over at the beautiful redhead. "She's asexual. And my bite is... well, I can make it hurt, a lot, if I concentrate, but otherwise it's a very sexual act for me and whomever I'm feeding on, as you well know. In my mind, and hers too I think, that would be like rape. So no," she reiterated, staring forward as they walked, "I will never feed on her, and I will never feed on an unwilling person. Outside of combat, of course," she amended thoughtfully.


	6. Chapter 6

They moved the car several blocks over to a parking garage close to the ballpark, which in itself was a rather daunting task. With the Orioles baseball team playing that night, most of the parking lots in Baltimore were rapidly filling up. Jess managed to force her way into a line of cars and captured one of the few remaining spaces open, for an outrageous thirty dollar flat fee.

"Sporting event parking is such a rip-off," Jessica grumbled as she exited her car, pulling on her leather coat.

Kaela shrugged as she did the same. "Nobody's forcing them to park this close to the ballpark. They could walk, or, I don't know, take public transportation."

"Wait a sec," the redheaded Were murmured, walking up to her lover after locking her Mustang. "Is this garage owned by Vamps?"

The raven-haired vampire had the grace to look slightly embarrassed. "The entire chain, actually."

Jessica snorted in amusement as she grabbed Kaela's hand before they strode off side-by-side. "Well, the vampiric ability to generate money is legendary. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." She looked sideways with her brilliant green eyes. "Do you happen to know how much they rake in?"

"Well, not nearly as much as the team itself…"

"Seriously?"

Kaela shrugged again, keenly aware of the warm hand encasing her own. The redheaded Were had done it so casually, just taken hold of her hand as if they'd done it many times before. And, somehow, it just felt… right. "I've never had a head for business, but many of my… peers do. They've had a few centuries to perfect their practices. So, yes, there's a good chance whenever you exchange money somewhere, part of it goes into a vampire's coffers. So to speak."

"I saw what you did there," Jessica giggled. "Wow. So… This isn't common knowledge, is it."

"Not really, no. I think the mundane public would have a bit more of a negative reaction to the Supernatural community otherwise, wouldn't they?"

"And vampires in particular, yeah…"

By now the couple had merged with the throngs of orange-and-black clad sports fans heading like a school of minnows towards the stadium. Vendors hawked their wares from the edges of the sidewalk, offering cheap knock-offs of the more official, and overpriced, memorabilia to be found inside the stadium itself.

Camden Yards was one of the most famous 'retro' ballparks constructed for a Major League Baseball team. It had just opened within the past twenty-five years or so ago, but remained immensely popular. One of the features that set the place apart was the incorporation of the next-door B&O old brick warehouse into the stadium itself. A pedestrian-only street, Eutaw, ran in-between the park and the warehouse, offering access to shops, restaurants, and an outdoor barbecue stand.

Kaela had never been much of a sports fan but thought the stadium was beautifully quaint anyway.

"You ever been here before?" Jessica murmured. "To this stadium, I mean?"

The vampire shook her head. "No, never."

"Hmm." The redheaded Were looked around at the crowd swimming down the sidewalk with them. "It's been awhile since I went to a game. Always liked baseball. Went to a Red Sox game once."

Kaela grinned at having uncovered yet another layer from the reticent woman. "So, do you have a team you root for?"

"Not so much, no. I just like the game."

"Well, then, maybe I should buy you an Orioles shirt or something."

Jessica glanced at her amusedly. "Trying to make a fan out of me, keep me in the area longer?"

"I'd hope you might find other… reasons to stick around," Kaela said coyly.

"I just might, at that," Jessica replied with false nonchalance.

By that point, they'd crossed the street and entered onto the grounds of the baseball park itself. The lines at the ticket booths were busy, as were the lines to get into the stadium itself. Kaela looked up at the high stadium seating somewhat wistfully.

"I did always mean to come up here," she mused, continuing the earlier conversational topic. "To a night game, just to see what it was like."

"Well then, we should go sometime," Jessica said with a smile.

"Really?" Kaela replied, grinning somewhat foolishly, the barest hint of her fangs showing. "Like a... like a date?"

"Well yeah!" Jessica laughed, but then she paused hesitantly. "Hey, when was the last time you've been on a date?"

The raven-haired vampire didn't reply immediately, but instead looked away, her bangs hiding her face.

"Kae?"

She stopped when she felt the redhead's warm hand gently tug on her from where it was still encased in her own cool one. Jessica stepped in front of her with a concerned look on her freckled face. "Hey, talk to me. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's not..." _Calm. Focus. Breathe in and out, even though you don't need to. Keep your humanity in the fore._ She blew a quick breath out as she stared at her feet. "Look, there was a lot of... history... Bad relationships and stuff. Mostly just the one… that is… It's not anything I really want to get into just now, but the last few times I've actually dated were... unpleasant."

She still wouldn't look Jessica in the eyes, and so was totally unprepared when the redhead let go of her hand and moved in to pull her into a tight hug. The raven-haired Vamp wasn't used to being comforted, and it left her feeling both melancholy and happy at the same time as she returned the embrace. _I'm not used to..._ feeling _... all these emotions, either._

"Thank you, love," she whispered into Jessica's ear.

"For what?"

"For finding me."

Jessica chuckled, leaning back so that Kaela could see the tears brimming in her eyes. "I think we found each other, beautiful," she murmured.

They took a moment to compose themselves before beginning their search for the ticket scalper, once again clasping hands as if it were the most natural thing for them to do. Halfway down the entrance walkway, Jessica gave Kaela's hand a squeeze. "There," she murmured, inclining her head slightly. "Smells like a Were."

The man in question was rail-thin and bony with lean, ropy muscles, holding a pair of tickets over his head wordlessly. Still, once she focused on him, Kaela could tell that his potential was fairly limited. Most Alphas or Betas she'd come across, like Jessica, positively radiated power from their fingertips. It was hard to miss for any Supe. Benny, unfortunately for him, lacked such supernatural mojo.

Unfortunate for him, but fortunate for someone wanting information from him.

The two women released each other's hand and began to move through the crowd, each taking a side to prevent him from running. Benny looked up, startled, as he sensed their presence too late. His eyes darted about, and likely the only thing that prevented him from outright bolting was the fact that they were in public.

"H- Hey there, ladies," he stammered as they closed to within an arm's reach. "Don't suppose you, um, wanna buy tickets?"

"Not just now, thank you," Kaela replied smoothly. "But we'll be sure to look you up when we do. What we need right now is information."

"Yeah, okay, sure," Benny said quickly, his eyes still darting about. "Um, what can I do ya fer?"

Kaela took another step forward, Jessica nonchalantly mirroring her actions. "We understand that you had a new hire who didn't show up, Benny. Can you tell us who he was?"

Benny looked like he just might jump out of his skin by that point. "Okay, look, I, um… Oh, God, please don't hurt me, but I can't just rat out a pack member like that, okay? I gotta… gotta…"

"Relax, Benny," Jessica spoke up soothingly. He turned to look at her fully for the first time, and he immediately stilled like a cornered prey. "Do you know what I am?"

"Ma'am," he whispered, wide-eyed.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," she murmured with a smirk. "Now, we believe your friend might have been killed. We want to ID him and find out who took him from the pack. What can you tell me?"

Benny blinked rapidly and nodded. "Um, yeah, sure… His name was Matthew, we all called him Matty. Newbie Omega just brought into the fold. Really, you wanna talk to my Beta, ma'am."

Jessica smiled brightly. "I'd love to, and I'll be sure to tell him what a nice boy you were for me. Who is he, and where can I find him?"

"Nathan Drake, he's usually at the club. Um, you know, Howler? Supe club downtown?"

Jessica glanced over at Kaela who confirmed with a nod of her head that she knew the location.

"Thanks, Benny," Jessica smiled once more in a friendly way as she stepped back. "You've been a big help."

Once she had left his immediate proximity, the young werewolf exhaled and was again jittery. "Yeah, you bet. Um, ma'am."

Kaela gave the redhead a bemused grin as she walked past the relieved boy. "What did you do to him?" she murmured.

"Who, me?" Jessica grinned back, snaking her arm around to capture the raven-haired vampire's hand once more. "Not a thing. Just let my Alpha out." She let her grin turn into a smirk. "It's a wolf thing."

Kaela hummed to herself thoughtfully. "Would you mind terribly if you took the lead with the Beta? I have a feeling you might get better results than I would."

"I don't mind at all, gorgeous," she replied happily. "I like feeling helpful."

"Oh, you are," Kaela whispered back. "More than you know."

Jessica just tightened her grip in reply as they walked back towards the garage where they'd left the cobalt-blue Mustang.


	7. Chapter 7

Twenty minutes later saw them standing outside of the club called Howler, built out of what looked to be an old brick warehouse. The line in front stretched out almost to the end of the block, filled with mostly mundane groupie-types looking for a thrill. Some hoped to sneak a peek at one of the more elusive Supe races, like a Vamp or Fae, but many were likely set on attaching themselves to any hot Were they could pick up, or would, in turn, pick them up.

Kaela let out a resigned sigh as she took in the scantily-clad patron hopefuls and turned to her lover. "I think a wardrobe change is in order," she murmured.

Jessica smirked. "We can figure something out."

Another five minutes passed before they returned once again from the parked Mustang. They had both left their coats and firearms behind. Kaela, in her red halter top and black leather pants, was satisfied with her attire as it was, but Jessica had taken her bright green tee shirt and gathered it up, tying it off just below her breasts to reveal her freckled stomach.

Kaela had to work very hard at keeping her hands to herself and her mind focused on their task.

They sauntered up to the door, bypassing the lines until they were in front of a pair of burly Werewolf bouncers. Both had physiques of bodybuilders, their only real difference being their skin tone.

The dark-skinned one nearest them looked them over with a tight grin. "Go right on inside, ladies," he said in a smoothly cultured voice.

"Hey, why do they get to cut in?" a young mundane man asked from the front of the line.

Kaela turned and flashed him a toothy grin before she let Jessica drag her inside. The exclamations from those in line drifted over the pounding music coming from within.

"Holy shit, did you see that?"

"A Vamp! An honest-to-God Vamp, here in the club!"

"Dude, you gotta let us in…"

Once inside they were waved past the cashier up front. The corridor into the club itself was rather short but took several sharp turns. As they made each one the music got louder and louder until it hit them with the force of a blast of hot air once they rounded the last turn.

The middle of the club had a dance floor, filled with a jostling, gyrating crowd who were bouncing to the beat of the heavy industrial rhythm. Along the left side stretched a long bar that was filled almost elbow to elbow, and on the other side of the room were several small tables, most of them occupied as well. Towards the back of the dimly-lit dance club was a mirrored window set up high and a few doors, all with burly guards posted, cut in the same vein as those out front.

Jessica wordlessly pulled Kaela along to the bar, shouldering their way into a space near the end. There were several bartenders working, the closest being an Asian beauty of a type that Kaela couldn't immediately identify over the other scents filling the giant room.

"Can you tell what she is?" she asked into Jessica's ear curiously.

The redhead narrowed her eyes and inhaled before letting out a surprised laugh. "Werepanther. They're extremely rare here in the States."

Kaela nodded. She herself had never met one before, and it seemed unlikely she would yet. The bartender was flying about, rapidly filling drinks, but didn't seem in any hurry to make it down to their end anytime soon.

Jessica was staring out at the dance floor with a slight smile on her face as if she were reminiscing. Kale was entranced by the sight, by the ever so faint wistfulness that seemed to give yet another insight into the mysterious woman.

"Do you dance?" she asked, just loud enough for another Supe to hear over the pounding music.

Jessica glanced over, startled at the question, before returning her gaze to the dancers. "Oh, um, well I used to some." She looked back again at the raven-haired vampire askance. "Do you?"

Kaela grinned. "I've been known to. It's been quite some time, though."

"Seriously?" Jessica asked incredulously.

The lean woman looked over the crowd as Jessica had just done. _When_ was _the last time I just… cut loose and relaxed? Did something crazy and fun with another person in public?_

She honestly couldn't remember. And that meant it had been entirely too long, and demanded resolution, especially with the very special someone she had to do it with at that moment.

Kaela turned quickly back to the bar and raised her voice imperiously. "Bartender! Bloody shot, straight up!" She slid a twenty dollar bill over to get the Asian woman's attention.

The bartender smiled and quickly slid a shot glass in front of her, pouring a finger of blood along with pure grain alcohol.

Jessica looked between the concoction and her lover anxiously. "Kae…"

Without hesitation, Kaela grabbed the glass and threw it back. The burn was immediate, as was the quick flush of the alcohol through her system. Knowing it wouldn't last long, she slammed it back down on the bar and grabbed hold of Jessica's hand. "Come on, Jess!" she laughed merrily, dragging her onto the dance floor.

It really had been some time for her, but somehow she managed to not make herself look too much like a fool. Jessica was laughing loudly, her face split into a wide grin as the two of them orbited each other, bumping up against the other dancers. Eventually, their movements became more sinuous as they held each other by the hips, and then they began to grind their bodies together, the looks in their eyes enough to flame the passion in each of them. Before long they were kissing hard, careless of their sharp teeth as they attempted to devour each other right there on the dance floor, ignoring the whistles and catcalls of the other club patrons.

When the music changed they broke apart, giggling and trying not to fall over.

"By the gods, I don't remember having that much fun before," Kaela laughed as they made their way back to the bar.

"Yeah, I gotta say, dancing with you is…" Jessica gave her a lascivious grin. "Something else."

The raven-haired vampire barked out a sharp laugh. The crowd in front of the bar parted for them, either from the Weres recognizing Jessica's dominance or others recognizing Kaela for who she was. She'd not been to the club before, but as the Lead Enforcer, she was fairly well known in Supe circles.

_I imagine tonight's little fun will have the rumor mill going overtime… Wonder how long it will take to get back to Kent._

When they reached the bar, the Asian woman was there with a bottle in each hand. "Compliments of the house, girls," she said with a wink. "And the master of the house would like a word with you." She tilted her head towards the back of the room as she handed a bottle to each woman.

Kaela took a discreet sniff of her warmed drink before tasting it, noting that it was AB positive blood, her favorite. _Well, it_ was _my favorite. I think any blood now would pale in comparison now that I've tasted Jess._

She glanced towards the back of the room to see where the bartender had indicated and bit back a groan. "Godsdamnit."

Jessica looked as well to see a large, muscular, brown-haired man with chiseled features and an air of supreme confidence. His long hair was tied back and his crossed armed made his muscles bunch from the blue short-sleeved polo shirt that was tucked into his jeans.

"You know him?" the Were asked.

"I know of him," Kaela sighed. "William Grell, also known as Big Bill. Alpha Werewolf of the Baltimore pack. I had no idea this was his club."

"Well, I suppose it makes our job easier, yeah?"

Kaela laughed lightly as she pushed herself away from the bar, giving the green-eyed woman a humorous glance. "True enough, love. Do you still want to lead with this?"

"Oh, yeah," Jessica purred as she slipped her free arm through Kaela's. "I got this."

They maneuvered their way through the crowd until they were within speaking distance of the club owner. Now that they were closer, Kaela was struck by the intensity of his gold irises.

_Yes, definitely an Alpha._

She gave him a polite nod. "Master Grell. Our thanks for the drinks."

"Kaela Cameron," he replied in a gravely voice. "My thanks for the show earlier." He eyed Jessica curiously. "And you would be…?"

"Jessica Greene, from up North," the redhead replied evenly. "We actually came to speak with your Beta, Nathan Drake."

"So I heard. Would you two mind having a word with me instead, in the back?"

"Of course," Jessica replied serenely. Kaela nodded as well and kept her grip on her lover's arm tight as they followed him past his bouncers and through a back door. Once the door shut behind them, the sound cut off almost completely.

The room he led them to was a large, comfortably furnished office. It was done in a hunting motif, quite stereotypically werewolf but still tasteful.

"Nice soundproofing," Jessica commented. She glanced over at the only other person in the room, a lean man with a shock of platinum blond hair on his head and several angry scars across his face.

Grell sat down behind the large wooden desk and leaned back in the red leather-bound chair. "My Beta, Nathan," he said, gesturing to the scarred man. "Now then, I received an interesting call from an Omega in my pack. Benny said he'd been visited by an Alpha Were and a Vamp, and that the two women were looking into Matty's murder."

Without asking permission, Jessica led Kaela over to the couch along the side of the room and settled down, pulling the raven-haired vampire down next to her. "That's right."

"I can see why the Vamp Council's head assassin would be trying to clean up their mess," Grell continued with forced casualness. "But what would your involvement be, Miss Greene?"

"I'm helping with the Were side of things," she replied smoothly. "And don't be so quick to jump to conclusions yet, we're only just starting our investigation."

Kaela, fortunately, had the innate vampiric ability to essentially avoid unwanted reactions by simply stilling herself into immobility. It was likely the only reason she avoided a surprised laugh at Jessica's suave handling of the Alpha Were in front of them.

"Be that as it may," Grell replied, a faint growl lacing his voice, "I am uncomfortable with a… woman of your capabilities just showing up within my domain."

"We were not aware this was your club," Kaela murmured in reassurance.

"Not the club," Grell stated, his eyes narrowing. "My city."

There was a moment's pause as the two women digested this new development. "So you claim domain over all of Baltimore?" Kaela asked, her voice dangerously quiet. "That would be news to the Council, as well as the Prince of Baltimore. I do not recall Adam Harrison having abdicated his position."

"That only pertains to Vamp politics. The rest of the Supe community answers to me." Grell leaned forward. "And I don't like having another Alpha sniffing around my territory."

Jessica smiled, and Kaela noted that it was a thing of hard steel, promising an unpleasant outcome if she were to be pushed. "Then, Bill, perhaps we should settle this conflict?"

Grell leaned back again, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. "Are you challenging me?" he asked incredulously.

"Not for the pack," Jessica replied, her smile still firmly in place. "For my right to enter your city freely and without restriction. Oh, and one more thing," she added nonchalantly. "For your cooperation in finding your packmate's murderer."

Drake stirred slightly, but Grell raised his hand to forestall any comment. "Very well," he said, his voice dripping with eager violence. "This way."

Without further preamble, he pushed himself out of his chair and walked around the desk to another door in the back of the office. Jessica and Kaela wordlessly rose to their feet and followed him through and into a long, dimly-lit corridor, the scarred Beta Were following closely behind.

"You sure about this, Jess?" Kaela breathed almost inaudibly.

"Oh yeah, very," Jessica replied just as softly. "Already got his measure."

Kaela nodded, resolving to trust in her lover's abilities, even though she didn't know the full extent of them herself.

Towards the end of the corridor, they passed through another door to enter yet another corridor, this one lined with bleachers. Eventually, it opened up into some sort of arena, a circle perhaps thirty feet across and with a dirt floor.

"Acceptable, I trust?" Grell asked over his shoulder.

"Perfectly," Jessica replied, taking one last long pull from her beer bottle before handing it to Kaela. She walked to the side and pulled her boots off. "Standard rules?"

Grell had taken his shirt off, revealing a broad and muscular chest. He nodded in acceptance. "No full transformations, and until the other can no longer stand."

Jessica dropped her boots against the wall and wiggled her toes in the dirt experimentally. Kaela took a few steps closer. "Is this… Will he try to kill you?"

"He might try," the redhead replied nonchalantly as she took a hair tie out of her pocket and began pulling her curly red tresses back into a tight ponytail. "But he won't."

"Please be careful, love," Kaela breathed worriedly.

Jessica smirked and shot her a wink before striding out into the center of the arena. Grell was waiting for her, now dressed only in his jeans.

Drake walked to his Alpha and had a briefly murmured conversation before heading to the side as well. The Beta wolf walked over to where Kaela was standing, leaning against the wall and nursing her bottle of blood. "And just who the fuck are you?"

"Me?" Kaela chuckled, ruthlessly stamping down on her nervousness, and taking a pull from her bottle. "I'm the girlfriend."

The two Alpha Weres faced each other for a few heartbeats before they simultaneously sprang into action by some unspoken agreement. Grell barreled straight in, attempting to use his superior mass to his advantage, but Jessica nimbly skipped to the side, leaving an arc of blood from where she scored her nails across his torso.

 _Wait a minute…_ Kaela narrowed her eyes as she peered towards Jessica's hands. Her fingers now ended in razor sharp claws, dripping with her opponent's blood. Grell spun, his own hands flashing out. The Vamp noticed that his hands had extended into claws as well.

"Jesus," Drake breathed. "I've never seen anyone else do that, other than Bill."

"Do what, the thing with the claws?" Kaela asked curiously. She winced as Grell seemed to score a hit along Jessica's flank, but the redhead flinched back at the last second, the only casualty being a tear along the waistline of her jeans. Her answering kick sent Grell flying back, but he immediately sprang back to his feet to charge in once more.

"Yeah, that. It's… Damn. Only a really powerful Alpha can, like, partially transform like that. Who is this chick?"

Kaela laughed softly. "Someone absolutely amazing," she murmured, her eyes shining with adoration as she watched her lover spin and slash fearlessly. In fact, Jessica wore a joyful grin on her face while she fought, while Grell's face was pinched in concentration as he desperately tried to close with the elusive woman.

He finally managed to grab ahold of her and push her to the ground, his claws poised to strike. Kaela's breath hitched, an involuntary and wholly unnecessary reaction, but she let it back out in relief as Jessica rapidly spun under Grell and reversed their position with a powerful push of her legs. She quickly had one of his arms up behind his back, and her other hand was wrapped around his throat from behind, claws digging in just enough to leave trickles of blood against his skin.

The two Alpha Weres stayed like that, the tableau seemingly frozen in time, until Grell barked out a hoarse laugh. "Alright, then," he chuckled.

Jessica withdrew her hands and stepped back, allowing Grell to rise again. Both combatants were panting lightly from the exertion, but Jessica's grin was now answered with one from Grell as well.

He gave her a friendly nod and walked back to where his clothes lay.

Jessica headed back towards Kaela, while Drake moved to stand with his Alpha. The raven-haired vampire noted that her lover's hands were now in their usual soft and human-like state.

"So that's it, then?" Kaela asked somewhat incredulously. "You two beat each other up, and now you're both good?"

"Pretty much, yep," Jessica replied, kneeling down to pull her boots back on. "We'll go back to his office now and talk."

Kaela sighed and shook her head as she watched the pair of men stride off down the corridor they'd come in from. "Weres," she muttered.

Jessica laughed as she stood and accepted her bottle back. "Didn't you enjoy the fight, though?"

"I'd show you just how much I enjoyed it," Kaela murmured as they walked forward, arms linked once more. "But we'd be here awhile. And I don't trust Grell not to have cameras running somewhere."

"There's always the broom closet."

"No, too cliche."

"Bathroom?"

"Have you seen the state of bathrooms in a club?"

"True," Jessica sighed forlornly. "I suppose we'll have to wait till we get back home for you to strip my clothes off."

Kaela stopped suddenly and looked at Jessica with wide eyes. "Home?"

The redhead's brilliant green eyes widened as well in distress. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry… Was that, um, too presumptuous of me?"

"Not at all," Kaela replied softly, shaking her head and forming a happy smile on her face. "I think… it sounds wonderful. I've never shared my home before, but I can't imagine somehow not having you in it."

Jessica returned her smile with a foolish one of her own. "Is this weird? How fast we're, I dunno…"

"Falling for each other?"

"Yeah. That."

"Maybe. But I'm certainly not going to fight it, or question it for that matter." Kaela turned and began walking again, Jessica sticking close to her side. "I've never felt anything this completely right before."

"Me either, beautiful."

They were soon seated within Grell's office again, everyone returning to the same position as before. The difference this time being the fact that Grell himself was more relaxed and friendly.

"All right then, let me tell you what we could find out about Matty," Grell began, leaning back in his chair and taking a sip from a glass of what looked to be whiskey.

"He'd only entered our pack a short while ago, still in probation in fact. Fortunately, we have a couple pack members on the police force, so I was able to get a copy of the coroner's report." Grell tapped a manilla envelope he'd pulled out from his desk. "Really wish the cops would learn to come to us when stuff happens within the Supe community."

"As I understand it, that's included in the latest draft of the legalization bill," Kaela stated. "It expands on all the Supe races protections and rights, but basically we'll have representation within each major municipality so that we'd get word if something happens to a Supe."

"That's good, but not quite enough." Grell sighed as he sat back. "We really need our own task force set up to investigate Supe crimes."

"Isn't that what you do, though, Kae?" Jessica asked curiously.

"Not quite," Kaela replied. "My directives come from the Council, and mostly concern vampires."

Grell nodded. "Right. Now, what if we had the same thing, but for all Supes?"

"We'd need something bigger than the Council," the raven-haired woman mused. "Something like an alliance, something formal."

Grell nodded. "I think there's something like that in the works. Just rumors, really. Surprised you haven't caught wind of it."

Kaela sighed. "I really do try to stay out of vampire politics. There are several members of the Council, even, who are not my biggest fans." _Some are even enemies,_ she finished to herself, thinking of Raphael's master who surely bore a grudge against her now, even though he'd signed off on his own childe's execution. Logic wasn't always a luxury master vampires entertained.

"Well, in any case, we lucked out here," Grell continued. "Matty's murderer definitely knew what he was. There were burns on his wrists and ankles from silver bindings."

Kaela caught the slight wince from Drake, and suddenly realized the cause of his scars. _Only silver would leave a permanent mark on a Were._

"How did he die?" Jessica prompted.

Grell sat his glass down. "He was drained of blood. Several cuts, but he also had bites on his neck."

"Drained?" Kaela asked, her voice slightly disgusted.

"Pretty much completely, yeah. Is that significant?"

The vampire shook her head incredulously. "There's no way for a vampire, or even a small group of vampires, to drain a Were completely through ingestion. They couldn't drink it all, Weres regenerate their blood too quickly, it'd have to be drained all at once." She leaned her head back against the wall behind the couch. "It's an obvious killing to incriminate vampires. Almost as if they went out of their way to implicate us."

"Do you doubt a Vamp did this?" Drake asked harshly.

"No, not at all. I fully believe some sick individual from my race would be capable of this. But why?"

They were silent for the space of almost a full minute before Grell let out a sigh. "I don't have anything else to go off of," he stated in his quiet gravelly voice. "I can let you know if anything else comes up, though. And I'll try to keep a lid on things as best I can."

Kaela smiled and rose to her feet, Jessica right behind her. "I'd very much appreciate it." She slipped a business card out from her rear pocket and pushed it across the desk towards him. It simply had her name and cell phone number on it.

After a brief exchange of further pleasantries, the couple was once again wading through the dance floor crowd.

"Are we any closer to figuring this out?" Jessica asked from behind Kaela, her lips close to her ear.

She turned her head with a sad smile. "I'm not sure, love. Right now we should just head back and wait for further word."

 _And hope this wasn't the beginning of something far bigger than it looks to be,_ she thought morosely.


	8. Chapter 8

As the two women headed towards the exit of the dance club, both stopped in their tracks suddenly. Kaela scented something that drew her attention to a booth in a secluded corner, and she could tell Jessica was feeling the same, as her nostrils flared slightly. She took the werewolf by the hand and started over to where her instincts were leading her.

At the back of the small circular booth was a small woman, fine-boned and delicate-looking. Her long, curly blonde hair hung about her face in wisps that seemed to drift about on their own accord on breezes that couldn't be sensed. Kaela didn't need to get a good scent from her to know this woman was Fae, the intangible ethereal air alone could have told her that much. She was slightly surprised to find one of the reclusive race this far outside of the Pacific Northwest region of the US. As they drew closer, the woman smiled softly at them.

"Hello," she greeted the pair as they arrived. "Please, sit and join me. My name is Alyssa Brook."

Kaela smiled back at her, a giddy feeling in her middle as if the warmth and humanity she felt from being with Jessica just increased twofold. "I'm Kaela Cameron. Call me Kae, please."

Jessica slid in across from her on the other side of the beautiful blonde, giving her a friendly smile and nod. "Jessica Greene, you can call me Jess."

The raven-haired Vamp noted that Alyssa was young-looking, but age for a Fae was as difficult to tell as with a vampire. They could live to be hundreds of years old before showing their first wrinkle.

"I've been waiting for you," the exotic blonde said a bit mysteriously.

Kaela and Jessica shared a puzzled glance. "Do you know us?" the werewolf asked hesitantly.

"I know of you," Alyssa sighed. "But I don't know you. Yet." She sighed again, frustration written across her face as she stared at the table. "I knew to be here, and I had a feeling I might finally meet the two of you... but I wasn't sure before." She looked up then, her bright blue eyes sparkling with an unfamiliar magic. "I know this is confusing, and perhaps a little hard to believe... But there's a prophecy. And it involves the three of us."

Jessica scoffed lightly, sitting back in her seat. "A prophecy? Really?"

The blonde woman quirked her eyebrow. "Well, yes. A prophecy."

"Well, forgive me if I don't-"

Kaela reached across the small table to place a cool hand on Jessica's arm, forestalling any further comments from the redhead.

"Vampires have a tough time feeling things," she began slowly. Her words were barely audible over the music, and the other two Supes had to listen carefully even with their extensive hearing. "Relationships between vampires are often cold and calculating. We do not run hot in our passions, and we often have to work very, very hard to cling to our humanity. It's harder the older we are, but all of us have this problem."

She turned slightly to look into the mesmerizing green eyes of the werewolf next to her. "Since I met you, just last night, I've _felt_ more than I have since I was turned many decades ago. I've felt more... _alive_. More connected to an individual than I ever thought I could again." Turning her attention to the blonde Fae, she stared intently into her bright blue eyes. She noticed that the other woman swallowed a little nervously. _She's anxious about this._ "I feel the same connection to Alyssa, here. I don't know why. I do know that what you and I have, Jess, is very real and very powerful. And very wonderful."

Jessica snickered slightly. "Not to mention the incredibly hot sex," she murmured.

Alyssa's eyes grew a little wider at that. "Well, yes, there is that too," Kaela laughed lightly. "So I'm willing to entertain the notion that there might be something drawing us together. I've seen firsthand the sort of blood magic that some vampires can wield. I don't find it hard to believe that there are Fae Seers in existence."

Alyssa cleared her throat gently. "Ahem. We can go back to the, uh, hot sex part later..."

"Gladly," Jessica interjected with a grin.

"But for now," Alyssa primly continued as if she hadn't been interrupted, "let me tell you what I know."

She placed both of her delicate hands in front of her. Kaela noted absently that in the dim light of the club her skin almost glowed as she gathered her energy and concentration.

"The prophecy isn't known, verbatim, to most of the Fae," Alyssa began. "Only to our Seers. But they did seek me out and inform me I was a part of it. And revealed, in their own cryptic fashion," she rolled her eyes exasperatedly, "that I would meet with two other supernaturals here, tonight. And that the three of us would bring about a great change for all three of the main races, and bring about harmony with humankind." She paused then, looking down at her hands. "And that if we were not to come together, or if one of us were to fall, then we were all doomed."

"Well that's optimistic," Jessica muttered. "So how do we know it's us? I mean, besides our connection?" She snorted in admission as Kaela gave her an inquisitive look. "Yeah, okay, I'll admit it. I feel the same connection to her that I do you. It's almost like..." She trailed off, whispering finally, "Like I finally found my packmates."

Kaela could sense a tremendous amount of pain behind that one simple admission, but decided to leave it alone for now. _In her own time, don't push it._ "Do you have any further details, Alyssa?"

The delicate blonde smiled slightly. "Please, call me Lys, alright? And yes, I do have one other item, the names, or rather titles, of the three individuals, who are supposed to be us." She pointed to herself. "Daughter of the Crescent Moon. That's the symbol of my House." She pointed to Jessica next. "Daughter of the Harvest Moon. I'm guessing that has some significance for Weres or you personally?"

Jessica nodded, somewhat stunned. "Yes, I... well, I was raised to worship the Great Mother, the Goddess. And I always felt closer to her on the harvest moon, at least while growing up..."

Alyssa nodded in satisfaction, moving her hand to point at Kaela next. "And then Daughter of the Blood Moon. I can only assume they meant a vampire, as that gives us one representative from each race."

Nodding also, Kaela sat up a little straighter. "The Blood Moon sometimes is used in the representation of Cain. The All-Father, first of the vampire race." She looked between both of the women at the table. "It's also used to represent the Enforcer organization."

Jessica's eyebrows shot up, while Alyssa leaned forward slightly. "And you are an Enforcer?"

"That's correct," Kaela replied softly. "I'm Lead Enforcer for the North American Council. So yes, the Blood Moon has significant value to me."

"Well." Alyssa leaned back again in satisfaction. "There we go."

"There we go indeed," Kaela mused, tapping a red-painted fingernail against the tabletop thoughtfully. "We have a few hours or so still until dawn. I suggest we retire back to my apartment in Silver Spring, where we can resume our... discussion." She quirked an eyebrow at the suddenly nervous Fae. "If you're agreeable with this?"

Alyssa nodded her head a little rapidly, sliding out of the booth. "Yes, please, let's go back to, um... your place. I don't have any transportation. Would I be able to accompany you?"

Jessica nodded genially. "And on the car ride back, we can bring up the subject of the hot sex again," she snickered, following Kaela to her feet as she rose up as well.

The blonde Fae blushed slightly but held her head up high. "Yes. Let's."


	9. Chapter 9

On the ride back, the silence was as thick as blood for the first few minutes. Jessica left the radio off in order to facilitate conversation, but nobody was willing to take the initiative. Finally, Alyssa cleared her throat delicately from the front passenger seat where she was fidgeting with the leather satchel in her lap, the only item she'd brought with her from her home in the Pacific Northwest.

"This is a bit unusual for me," she confessed quietly. "I've never been, well... polyamorous. I've not ever felt the inclination to be... with... two people at once. I mean," she amended quickly, "I've been with people before, a few, even one werebear, he was nice enough..."

Jessica snorted softly. "A werebear? Really? What was he like?"

The blonde sat there and pondered the question for a few seconds. "He was... hairy."

With that, the ice was immediately broken as all three women erupted in indecorous laughter and the mood softened considerably.

"It's been a couple of interesting nights," Kaela finally reflected when the laughter had died down. "I hadn't ever brought someone home before, not until I met Jess last night, nor had I been with someone outside of another vampire."

"What about, um, before you were turned?" Jessica asked curiously, glancing at Kaela in the rear-view mirror. "Had you been with a mundane?"

"As a rule, we don't really remember much from our lives before turning," the raven-haired woman sighed. "Some facts gleaned from items in our possession like birth certificates and identification are available, but eventually it all just... fades away." She looked out the window at the passing lights of cars heading in the opposite direction up I-95. "I was only turned four decades or so ago, but I don't even remember who my family was. Outside of my brother, who was also turned."

Alyssa cleared her throat again, this time somewhat nervously, obviously wanting to change the subject. "So, I take it neither of you has issues being with women?"

The redheaded Were shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "I don't really have a preference, myself. Been with both guys and gals."

Alyssa turned to regard Kaela, who nodded towards her. "I'm exclusively attracted to women. Always have been, so far as I can recall. What about you?"

"Oh, well I'm a Fae," she replied, brows furrowed as if that explained everything.

Kaela looked back at her quizzically, and Jessica spared her a glance as well. "Meaning...?"

The other woman chuckled lightly. "My apologies. All Fae are pansexual. What an individual is doesn't matter so much as their inner beauty."

"Hmm," Jessica mused. "So... what do you think of us, then?"

"Well, I'm going home with you, aren't I? Even though I hardly know either of you?" Alyssa blushed lightly once more, her fair skin darkening to a rosy hue. "Also something I've never done before..."

"And the mention of hot sex had nothing to do with that, right?" the werewolf joked.

"Perhaps a little," the blonde Fae replied with a hesitant smile. "How hot are we talking about, exactly?"

Jessica regaled Alyssa with the details of how orgasmic her previous liaisons with Kaela had been. The vampire, sitting quietly in the back seat, snorted softly at the rendition. _I'm not used to a person being so... open about our sexual activities._ Then the redheaded werewolf went into some detail as to the erotic effects of the vampire's blood-drinking.

Alyssa turned in her seat to regard Kaela with her bright blue eyes. "I thought the tales of such were... well, rumor, mostly."

Kaela shrugged carelessly, secretly anticipating the opportunity to taste the gorgeous blonde. "There aren't that many of my bloodline left. Most of the younger ones don't affect others as strongly, and the few of us that are stronger tend to have vampire consorts already to share with, such as my brother, for example. Normal mortals couldn't survive it if I were to use that on them fully."

"So you can turn it on or off?" Alyssa asked curiously.

"I can subdue it somewhat," she replied. "I have to concentrate not to let the effect seep through overly. And then I can do the opposite, make it hurt, with even greater concentration."

"And you don't have a vampire consort?"

Kaela looked out the window again. "I do not," she replied quietly. "Those that tried to assume that position were more interested in using me for my generational strength and what I could do, not who I was."

"Destiny," Alyssa said smugly and turned back around in her seat.

Unwilling to let her have the last word on this, Kaela leaned forward. "And I wonder what you taste like, little Fae," she breathed into the delicate blonde's ear. "I've been looking forward to finding out. That, and hearing you scream my name in ecstasy."

She could hear Alyssa's heartbeat pick up rapidly and smell the arousal, Jessica's as well. Interestingly, while Jessica's musky scent smelled of a pine forest, Alyssa's was more floral and light.

"Mmmm," she hummed, inhaling deeply. "Smells delicious."

She sat back with a satisfied smirk on her face as she heard both of the women up front try to control their breathing and arousal. _Oh, yes. I've still got it._

* * *

Jessica entered the apartment first, tossing her car keys on the counter and her jacket on one of the barstools. Kaela dropped her own jacket on top of the redhead's and placed her passcard and guns on the countertop after locking up behind them. Alyssa looked around appreciatively, setting her satchel down gently on the floor. "This is very nice," she murmured, a trace of nervousness still in her voice.

"Hey," Jessica said softly as she walked back and encircled the blonde's waist with her arms. "You don't have to be nervous with us." She giggled softly. "I was about to say we won't bite, but…"

Alyssa laughed lightly, her anxiety visibly washing away once Jessica touched her. "I'm not nervous, not really."

"Good," Kaela murmured, stepping up from the door behind Alyssa and nuzzling her neck, gently scraping her teeth against her throbbing pulse. "There are a great many other emotions for you to be feeling tonight, let's not waste time on nervousness."

Jessica leaned in, brushing her plump lips against Alyssa's, who moaned softly and pressed up against her, wrapping her delicate arms around her freckled neck. She was a few inches shorter than both Jessica or Kaela and stood up on her tiptoes to do so. Their kiss deepened, and Kaela looked up to see that Jessica still her her eyes partly open, gazing at the raven-haired Vamp with her green eyes twinkling. Eventually they parted, panting lightly, and Jessica leaned over further to press a sweet, gentle kiss against Kaela's own lips.

Kaela let go of the women and walked around them, putting a little bit of a slink into her step. "I'll go get the bed ready, ladies," she said huskily. As she turned and walked away, she slipped her red crop top off, letting it fall to the floor. Gravity having lost the battle against her breasts long ago, she rarely bothered with a bra, and tonight was no exception. She knew she was giving a bit of a show, and once up at the top of the steps, she glanced over her shoulder to see the other two women staring up at her, enraptured. "Coming?"

"Goddess, she is so fucking hot when she does that walk," Jessica whispered hoarsely.

"Uh-huh," Alyssa replied with soft wonder in her voice, before giving herself a shake. "Well, I for one am not going to keep her waiting."

Kaela grinned to herself as she walked into the bedroom, quickly shedding her pants and boots before tossing the sheets back and crawling over to lay on the right side of the bed, propping her head up on one arm. The other two women entered shortly thereafter, and the raven-haired vampire patted the middle of the large king-sized bed next to her. "I thought perhaps Lys should get to be in the middle since it's her first time with us. That okay with you, Jess?"

"Oh yeah, that sounds like an awesome idea," the redhead replied as she dropped her clothes on the floor. Alyssa was frozen in place, watching Kaela's naked form on the bed and licking her lips. She jumped a little bit when Jessica sidled over to her, turning the blonde to face her.

"Are you okay with that, sweetie?" she asked softly.

Alyssa nodded rapidly. "Oh, yes, sorry. That's, um, wonderful..." She trailed off as Jessica leaned over to kiss her again tenderly. Kaela watched the two of them, musing over how simply watching the two of them together was getting her incredibly excited. _I wasn't sure how this was going to work, but I think we can sort things out..._

Jessica slowly worked her hands down, gathering up the Fae's white dress and sliding it up her body. She broke the kiss off to slip it over her head, revealing a delicate-looking body with small, pert breasts. The werewolf dropped the dress to the side and took Alyssa's hand to wordlessly lead her over to the bed.

"One thing, ladies," Kaela murmured as they crawled in to join her. "Since none of us have done anything like this previously, we're going to be learning as we go, how to share and such. So no worrying about what we're doing, alright?"

Jessica smiled and nodded, sliding around Alyssa's back so that they were both turned towards the vampire. "Just relax and enjoy ourselves."

"Oh, I intend to," Alyssa breathed, as she trailed a trembling hand across Kaela's stomach and upwards to gently cup her left breast. The raven-haired woman smiled, leaning forward to kiss the blonde. She could feel the same shock of electricity flow through her upon contact as she had with Jessica, radiating away from their lips throughout her entire body and setting her dormant nerve endings afire.

Kaela could feel Jessica's warm hands move across her hip and Alyssa snake her other arm around her neck to pull her in close. She luxuriated in the warmth of both women, the way they made her feel. She worked her left hand down to cup Jessica's rear and pull her in tight with Alyssa trapped in between them.

Alyssa let out a soft moan into Kaela's mouth as Jessica leaned in and nipped at the tender skin on her neck gently. She continued her ministrations, making the blonde squirm and kiss Kaela even more enthusiastically, her tongue curiously but cautiously probing her sharp canines. The raven-haired vampire could tell that Alyssa was quickly becoming overwrought by the sensations of both of the women.

The redhead moved her soft lips up Alyssa's neck until she reached her slightly pointed ear, trailing the tip of her tongue along the edge and causing the Fae to whimper as Kaela slowly ended the passionate kiss.

"So what should we do with our little Fae, then?" Jessica whispered impishly.

"Hmm," Kaela mused, leaning back and watching Alyssa's eyes flutter as she tried to regain her senses. "Where should we begin, indeed… I think, little flower, I'd like to see you on your hands and knees. Would you like that?"

The Fae girl sucked in a startled breath, her eyes now wide and staring. She very slowly nodded her head as Jessica ran her hand up and down her side, grinning widely.

Kaela leaned back and propped herself back up on her elbow again. "All right, then, up you go."

Jessica released her as well, and the blonde shakily rolled herself onto her stomach and lifted herself up until her back was arched, her delicate rear presented up in the air. The redhead moved around behind her and inhaled as she rubbed her cheek across her.

"You smell so good," Jessica purred. She knelt up so that her abdomen was pressed up against the Fae and ran her nails down her spine. Alyssa shuddered with pleasure, her head up and mouth open as she let out another moan.

"Yes, she does," Kaela growled softly. She was trying very hard to restrain herself, take it nice and slow and allow the tension to build, but the scents of both of her lover's arousals were beginning to drive her crazy with desire. She let her free arm trail underneath, from Alyssa's stomach up to just between the blonde's small breasts dangling temptingly in front of her face. She leaned in, ducking her head to capture one delicate pink bud in her mouth, giving it a quick swirl of her tongue.

Alyssa gasped and clutched the sheets under her hands. Unwilling to let up, Jessica let her nails trail down both sides of her rear before leaning back and spreading the cheeks presented before her, exposing the Fae further. "Oh, my," Jessica breathed. "You are so amazingly beautiful, Lys…"

The blonde let out another whimper as Kaela removed her head and gently grazed her teeth along her right arm as she murmured her assent. The Vamp looked over Alyssa's shoulder up at Jessica and gave her a nod.

Smiling back, Jessica slipped a hand down and began to rub ever so gently against Alyssa's clit, causing her to shudder and moan even louder.

Kaela leaned back around, this time kissing the blonde's cheek. "Have you ever been taken from behind, little flower?" she whispered against her skin.

"No," Alyssa panted.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh, yes, Ancients preserve me, yes I do…"

The vampire moved her head around to capture Alyssa's mouth, sucking on her bottom lip greedily. The Fae let out a tiny groan of pleasure from the action.

Kaela could tell when Jessica was about to change position to allow her to enter, and she drew back. "Not yet," she ordered.

The redheaded Were issued a small growl of frustration, which made her laugh softly in reply. "Be patient, my sexy little puppy. Help her up."

Jessica furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but seemed to accept the fact that Kaela was in charge at this point in time and acquiesced without complaint. She held Alyssa with one arm across her abdomen from behind, pressing her back against her chest, both of them on their knees. The blonde girl was still panting from her earlier exertion.

The redhead glanced down to see Kaela on her back with her head next to their legs, smiling widely. Suddenly grinning in anticipation as she understood what the raven-haired woman wanted, Jessica used her knee to push Alyssa's legs apart. The Fae gasped in shock as she felt Kaela work her way underneath her.

The vampire gazed up at the two gorgeous women above her, Alyssa staring in wide-eyed wonder and Jessica with her chin resting on the blonde's shoulder. The two pairs of eyes, one intensely green and the other a bright blue, seemed to soak into her essence, energizing her and infusing her with warmth.

Kaela dragged her nails along the outside of Alyssa's thighs and the blonde's heavy breathing turned into another gasp. Wasting little more time, and unable to resist any further, she craned her neck upwards to capture the small pink bud in her mouth, licking and sucking on it greedily.

Alyssa began to cry out, her body trying to undulate above, but Jessica had her firmly in her grasp. Kaela felt movement down under her chin and had to grin a little bit as Alyssa screamed louder when Jessica's fingers entered her. The vampire bobbed her head up and down, pulling on the blonde's clit in rhythm with Jessica's pumping fingers.

The blond grabbed the back of Kaela's head with one hand and curled the other behind her to latch onto Jessica's rear as her cries intensified. Finally, she stiffened, her head thrown back as she uttered one last wordless scream of ecstasy. Both of the other women gently brought her back down, lowering the heavily panting girl until she was nestled in between them.

Kaela and Jessica shared a delighted smile and simultaneously leaned over Alyssa's recovering form to share a languidly passionate kiss.

As she drew back and let her hand drift across both women, the redhead smirked widely. "That was so hot," she murmured.

Kaela chuckled, stroking the blonde's cheek with the back of her hand. "How are you now, love?" she asked gently.

"I can't feel my toes," Alyssa murmured breathlessly.

"Toes are overrated, anyway," Jessica snickered.

Kaela sighed with false remorse. "And that's not nearly good enough, either."

Alyssa hitched her breath, looking up at Kaela with her sky-blue eyes. "Wait, what now?"

"I will bet you," Kaela whispered with a grin as she leaned forward, giving the small plump lips a lick. "That we could fuck you unconscious."

"That wouldn't take much at this point," Alyssa moaned softly.

The raven-haired vampire grinned wider and cupped the blonde's face in her hand. "Would you like me to drink from you, Lys?" she murmured.

"Oh, by all the spirits in the afterlife, yes," the blonde pleaded. "Please, Kae, yes."

Kaela and Jessica shared another smile of anticipation as they helped the Fae roll over onto her back. Kaela positioned herself in between Alyssa's legs, running her hands up and down the girl's slender thighs.

"Jess," she whispered.

The redheaded Were seemed to understand what Kaela wanted and slipped her hand down until she began to caress Alyssa's clit once more. The blonde girl, barely recovered from the last powerful orgasm, shuddered and cried out from the contact. Jessica swallowed the sound as her lips sealed over hers and she plunged two of her fingers inside her, meeting absolutely no resistance whatsoever.

Kaela sat back on her haunches, watching her redheaded Were make love to her blonde Fae. _By all the gods, this is so… so indescribably perfect._ She licked her lips and wrapped her arms around her middle, beginning to pant lightly herself in anticipation of finally tasting the beautiful Fae girl.

Alyssa began to rock her hips, eagerly accepting Jessica's thrusts as the redhead hooked her leg over the blonde's and started to grind against her. Suddenly inspired, Kaela leaned forward and slid one hand up along Jessica's leg until she ended at her clit, stroking it gently with her thumb.

Jessica threw her head back and gasped at the contact. Kaela kept the pressure up, and as she saw Alyssa began to crest she slipped two fingers inside the redhead while still moving her thumb in quick circles. Both of the women were now panting frantically, gyrating together on the bed.

The raven-haired vampire lowered her head and grazed her teeth along the inside of Alyssa's thigh, eliciting a sharp moan from her. She kept her fingers pumping into Jessica while she trailed licks, kisses, and small bites along the soft and tender skin there.

Incredibly, Jessica crested first, letting out a soft scream as she orgasmed, her muscles tightening against Kaela's fingers. The vampire struck then, biting down on the pulsing vein of Alyssa's thigh. The blonde Fae screamed long and hard, rocking her hips violently as she wrapped her legs around Kaela's head. She pulled her fingers gently from Jessica in order to hold onto the leg she was attached to so as not to spill any of the precious blood.

As it poured past her tongue and down her throat, Kaela marveled at the differences between Jessica's blood and Alyssa's. The werewolf's had been like a potent, aged whiskey, while the Fae girl's blood was more like a heady, sweet brandy.

She dimly felt the blood as it flooded her own veins, spreading through her body like wildfire until it hit her own clitoris with a jolt. Kaela screamed, leaking some blood down her chin as she massively orgasmed. After the initial shock, she quickly licked the wound closed, her saliva serving as a coagulant.

Alyssa lay still above her, and she looked up sharply, worry beginning to crease her face until she saw that the blond was still breathing. Panting lightly, but most definitely out cold.

Kaela turned her gaze towards Jessica next who was staring at her wide-eyed.

"Holy shit," the redhead grinned. "Was I like that too?"


	10. Chapter 10

Kaela woke the next evening somewhat earlier than usual. She could tell the sun was just barely hovering above the horizon but likely the powerful feeding from the night before allowed her to rise sooner than anticipated. She lay in bed alone, the sheets tucked around her and naked still.

Her arms stretched languidly above her head as she tried to recall the last few moments before she'd left her body for the day. She remembered Alyssa finally rousing from her post-orgasmic coma, enough for them to cuddle again, but little else. They must have cut it closer than she realized.

 _It almost feels like a dream. Did all of that truly happen? Did I lay with two women at once and make glorious love to them?_  She could still smell them, both on herself and on the sheets, thus lending credence to her memory, but their scents in the room had faded. She wondered idly what they had been doing during the daylight hours when her sensitive ears picked up on a pair of soft footfalls creeping up the stairs.

Grinning, she folded her arms behind her head and waited for the door to open.

Alyssa poked her head through first and let out an exasperated sigh. "See, I told you she'd be up already." She walked the rest of the way through, padding across the room on bare feet before settling her pale yellow sundress around her legs as she curled up at the foot of the bed.

Jessica entered next, smirking slightly. "I take it the blood gave you a little extra pep?" the redhead joked. She was barefoot as well but was wearing what Kaela took to be her customary outfit of jeans and a tee shirt, this one an electric blue.

"Something like that," the vampire smiled. "So, what have you two been up to today?" she asked as Jessica settled down cross-legged next to her.

"Shopping!" Alyssa exulted. "I've never been to such wonderful places! There were sooo many things to see, and buy…"

"It was certainly an experience, keeping up with this one," Jessica laughed merrily. "It was like she'd just experienced a mall for the first time!"

"Well, it was," the Fae replied with a blush.

"Truly?" Kaela tilted her head to the side as she considered her blonde lover. "Lys… how old are you?"

"Er… sixty-two."

Jessica nodded slowly. "And… at what age do most Fae go out into the world?"

"That's a complicated question," Alyssa interjected hurriedly. "Some Fae never leave the homelands, for example, and many do not experience the desire to explore the world until they are quite advanced in age! In fact-"

"Lys." The raven-haired vampire regarded her with an infinitesimal quirk to the corners of her mouth. "At what age is considered an adult and you are allowed out into the world?"

At that, Alyssa ducked her head slightly. "Well… sixty. Technically."

"Technically?" Jessica's emerald green eyes were sparkling with humor and she was struggling to keep from grinning outright.

"Well, yes, I mean…" The Fae woman crossed her arms with a huff and a flip of her curly golden hair. "There are special dispensations that can be made."

Kaela sat up, keeping the sheets wrapped around her as she leaned forward enough to lay a gentle hand on her blonde lover's arm. "But you are a legal adult in the eyes of Fae law, and that is all that matters, yes?"

"Well… yes."

She could tell there was something that Alyssa wasn't telling her, and glancing at Jessica confirmed that the Were was cognizant of that as well. However, she decided to let it drop with a not-so-subtle conversation change.

"So, then, what all did you buy today?"

Alyssa flashed her a grateful smile before her face lit up once more as she regaled the vampire with her experiences that day. Kaela sat back again and Jessica did the same, curling up into her side. As they snuggled together while watching the excitable Fae, neither woman bothered to hide their wide smiles.

"...And then there was this one store that sold nothing but household items!" Alyssa continued eagerly. "Like, kitchen gadgets and bedding and the most wonderful little device that lets you peel apples…"

"Honestly, it was an effort to prevent her from buying out each store we came across," Jessica murmured affectionately.

"I can only imagine," Kaela laughed lightly. "So, if you don't mind me asking… What did you all actually  _buy_ , and how were you able to afford it? Jess, I told you about my card, but-"

"Oh, I had that covered," Alyssa interjected with a wave of one delicate-looking hand. "I was given one of those wonderful little pieces of plastic before I left home… We did get more food and other such groceries, however."

"Including some alcohol," Jessica grinned. "Figured we might all enjoy a drink every so often."

Kaela giggled quietly, unconcerned at this point of any sort of propriety around these two women. "Now, you do know how I prefer my drinks…"

"Oh, I do," the beautiful redheaded Were purred, turning her head and running a tongue along the side of Kaela's neck. "Now, how would you like to mix our blood with your drink? I can think of  _all_  sorts of kinky options…"

The noise that escaped from the vampire's lips might have best been described as  _eep_ , a sound most unbecoming of a Vampire Council Enforcer.

Right at that very moment, she really couldn't give a good gods-be-damned.

"W- Well," she stammered, stifling the moan that threatened to escape. "Th- The next time you should, um… take my card and- and- and allow me to…" Kaela swallowed hard as Jessica began to nibble at the junction of her shoulder and neck. "A- Allow me to... share… in the costs…"

"Mmm," Jessica hummed. "If you insist."

The Vamp gave another very undignified  _squeak_  as a small, lithe figure crawled up her body, dragging the covers down and kissing her way up the now-exposed skin of her stomach.

"We haven't properly greeted you for the day," Alyssa giggled, nuzzling her face in between the modest swell of her breasts.

"W- Well," Kaela breathed in reply. "I think you're both off to a... very good start…" Her eyes were half-lidded with desire by this point, leaning into the touches of her lovers with the kind of hunger usually reserved for blood alone.

The trio of Supes froze as a phone began to play a generic ringing tone. Three sets of eyes swiveled over to the endtable where Kaela's phone rested, screen lit up and announcing an incoming call.

"That," Jessica growled, "had better be  _very_  important."

With a reluctant sigh, the vampire wiggled her way out of the embrace of her two lovers so that she might grasp her phone. "I don't recognize… the… Oh!" With a swipe of her finger, she quickly answered the call from the number she finally realized was that of a throwaway emergency cell she'd given out to one particular mundane girl. "Erin? Is that you?"

"Oh, thank God, Kae!" the teen gasped on the other side of the line. "I think I'm in trouble!"

"Alright, Erin, just breathe," she stated firmly, all thoughts of pleasure quickly banished from her mind. She jumped off of the bed and to her feet, darting towards the closet where she began to throw on clothes. "Tell me what happened."

"So there have been these three guys, Weres, I'm sure of it… They've been following me for awhile now…" As Kaela struggled into her black jeans with the phone held between shoulder and ear, Erin's voice dropped to a whisper. "I can't lose them, they got my scent, and… And I don't know why they want me, just…"

"Alright, I'll be there just as soon as I can," Kaela reassured the obviously frightened girl. She briefly removed the phone from her ear to toss on a simple black tee shirt. "Get to somewhere public and stay put. Where are you?"

"I'm almost to-"

The vampire froze as the call ended abruptly. With a snarl, she flung her cellphone to the bed. "Shit!" Whirling around, Kaela grabbed her boots and hurriedly pulled them on.

"We're ready to go," Jessica announced. She stood behind the raven-haired woman with her boots already on, slipping her handgun into the back of her jeans. "I'll go get Zoe started, okay?"

"Thank you, love," she replied quickly. Rather than strap on her Glocks, Kaela simply grabbed the holstered weapons as well as a small black bag that she pulled down from an upper shelf and followed the Were out into the room. She paused at the sight of Alyssa standing there as well, arms crossed and feet sandaled.

"Lys? Are you-"

"Yes, I'm coming." The blonde regarded her solemnly. "This is a friend of yours, correct? I can help."

Kaela didn't spend any time arguing, merely slipped past and down the steps as Jessica darted out the front door first. "Do you have a weapon?"

"I do not need one," the Fae replied simply.

"Alright, well…" The Vamp shook her head, locking the door behind them before racing towards the elevators. "Just… stick close to me, please?"

"Of course," Alyssa murmured. "You do not need to worry about me."

 _I'll have to take her word for it,_  Kaela thought.  _Because I'll be pretty damn occupied worrying about Erin… Why by the gods would someone want to hurt Erin?_

 _If this has anything to do with me…_ She grimaced tightly as they rode the elevator down to the basement garage.  _There will be hell to pay tonight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Hey, guess who made a project in Camp NaNoWriMo to try and finish this book? Let's see if I can wrap it up by the end of the month!


End file.
